Juntos pelo acaso
by Eduarda Dutra
Summary: Após a morte do casal Longbottom. Lily Evans e James Potter nunca se suportaram desde a época das aulas e agora são forçados a se casarem e cuidarem de duas crianças. Conviver dentro da mesma casa é mais difícil que parece. Ainda mais quando seu coração entra no jogo.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo Um – Adeus**

O dia estava ensolarado, fazia uma temperatura agradável no centro de Londres. Lily Evans se olhava no espelho arrumando os cabelos ruivos numa transa embutida. Era uma mulher formada, se formará a dois anos em Hogwart e cursava o terceiro período de curandeiros, dividia o apartamento com a melhor amiga Marlene Mckinnon que atualmente morava em Paris trabalhando com moda bruxa.

Lily era feliz, em meio uma guerra nunca havia perdido ninguém até aquele momento. A ruiva olhou novamente no espelho fixando os olhos incrivelmente verdes no vestido preto que usava. Ainda não acreditava que seus amigos haviam partido, estavam mortos devido a uma missão do ministério.

Ela sentiu as lágrimas queimando os olhos. Lutou contra o choro que parecia que ia consumi - lá novamente. Ouviu a batida fraca na porta. Pegou a rosa vermelha sobre a sua cômoda.

- Entre – mandou

- Eu não acredito – falou Marlene chorosa. A morena era linda, possuía um corpo definido e grandes olhos azuis – eu não acredito. Como isso aconteceu?

- Uma missão Lena – respondeu simplesmente. Olhou pela janela e se irritou com sol que fazia. Ninguém devia ficar feliz hoje. Ninguém – pensei que não ia chegar a tempo

- Nem eu – respondeu a amiga – Só soube há poucos minutos e um amigo meu conseguiu uma chave do portal. Alice e Frank ... – Marlene soluçou. Lily encarou a amiga, sem se importa mais as lágrimas teimosas que escorria pela sua fase – não pode ter acontecido isso com eles

- Eu sei – concordou baixinho a abraçando– eu sei..Eles foram os melhor amigos que poderíamos ter – eles haviam a ajudado tanto. Lily lembrou como sentiu medo a entrar num mundo de magia, seu único amigo naquele lugar tinha sido separados por um chapéu antigo e sujo. O casal estava na época no terceiro ano e acolheram como uma irmãzinha mais nova. Aquilo era tão injusto.

- E melhor nós irmos – falou Lena soltando do abraço e indo para frente do espelho repassar a maquiagem

O cemitério era na margem de um grande rio perto da residência da família Longbottom. Lily estava ao lado de Marlene embaixo de sol forte observando todos chegando. Havia pessoas que nunca mais vira depois de terminar as aulas e agora estavam todos juntos para se despedir do casal Longbottom.

A mãe de Frank estava ainda em estado de choque e se recusara a sair de casa. Os pais de Alice estavam ali perto mais cedo, mas o senhor Fins havia passado mal e lavado ao St. Mungo's. Lily lembrava da amiga falando dos problemas de coração dele parecia que aquele dia de tragédia não ia ter fim.

*

James e Sirius estavam quase arrastando de cansaço para ministério. Finalmente a missão deles havia chegado ao fim. Ficaram três meses monitorando e perseguindo seguidores daquele-que-não-deve-se-nomeado e esta noite acabaram prendendo em flagrante o novo grupo de apoio.

- Por que mesmo temos que vim para o ministério? Já prendemos e os deixamos em azkaban. Eu quero dormi Pontas – reclamou Sirius passando as mãos nos olhos inchados de sono – não durmo a quase 4 dias

- Nem eu Almofadinhas – respondeu James passando a mãos pelos cabelos – odeio vim aqui tanto que nem você. Esses relatórios podiam esperar até amanhã

Os dois amigos desceram para o átrio nem reparando em volta só pensavam em ir até o quartel dos auror e finalmente irem para casa. Se tivessem parado para olhar em volta veriam a confusão que tinha se formado com a morte do casal.

*

- Olá Lily, Lena – cumprimento Remo Lupin. O loiro possuía uma aparência doentia e cansada, em seu rosto possuía um sorriso triste – Fico feliz em revê-las, mas não esperava ser num lugar como este

- Nem eu Remo – falou Lena com calma – e cadê o resto dos seus amigos inseparáveis?

- Peter anda estranho desde colégio, trabalha no ministério – respondeu – Sirius e James provavelmente em alguma missão

- Ou seja, vocês não são mais carne e unha? – perguntou Lily confusa, podia não gostar dos marotos, mas se algumas coisa era impressionante naquele grupo era seu senso de lealdade e amizade

- Não tanto – sorriu – todos trabalhamos, mas sempre estamos em contato. Imagino que nem mais vocês duas são igual a antes?

- Infelizmente não – respondeu Lena e a ruiva concordou – Aqueles são os filhos da Alice e do Frank?

- Sim – exclamou Lily – o que eles estão fazendo lá sozinhos?

- Acho que eles estavam com senhor e a senhora Fins – respondeu Remo encarando os dois pequenos.

Neville de apenas cinco anos estava abraçada com a irmãzinha de 7 meses. O menino chorava quietinho embaixo da arvore e a menina apenas chamava a mamãe. Lily saiu do lado dos amigos e caminhou até perto dos dois órfãos.

*

James se jogou sobre a sua cadeira na sala que dividia com Sirius no quartel dos aurores. Sobre a mesa viu um envelope escrito urgente. Encarou o espaço a procura do amigo para ver se ele tinha recebido também, mas este já estava dormindo sobre vários documentos. Deu de ombros e abriu a carta.

"_Caro Senhor Potter,  
Infelizmente durante uma missão, ontem a noite, a mando do ministério. O casal Longbottom sofreu um ataque e saíram sem vida da mesma.__  
Fomos avisados que o senhor era amigo da vitimas. No anexo encontrasse o local do enterro e o horário.__  
Meus pêsames  
Sub-secretaria do ministro"_

O moreno encarou a carta e releu três vezes. Tirou os óculos e deixou cair algumas lagrimas rápidas. Alice Longbottom era sua irmã mais velha, sempre fora, desde pequenos quando os pais de ambos saiam para missões. Frank logo se tornou um quinto maroto só não era oficial, por não dividirem o mesmo dormitório. Eram pessoas boas e ele amava aqueles dois.

- Sirius? – chamou colocando os óculos e vendo o horário. Estavam atrasados para enterro – ACORDA BLACK – berrou

- O que foi seu merda? – falou Sirius meio grogue pelo sono apontando uma varinha – pensei que estava sendo atacado

- Frank e Alice – James respirou fundo – foram assassinados

- O que? – perguntou Sirius pasmo – Isso não é hora de brincadeira

- Não é brincadeira. Leia – falou entregando a carta – estamos atrasados.

*

- Oi queridos – falou Lily sentando do lado dos filhos do casal e os abraçou

- E verdade que a mamãe não vai voltar? – perguntou Neville que parecia não ter mais lagrimas para chorar – e nem o papai?

- Eles foram para céu Neville – respondeu Lily – mas vocês tem um monte de gente – falou a ruiva pegando a pequena Melody no colo – que ama vocês e seus pais sempre estarão aqui – apontou para o coração do pequeno garotinho – e vai estar o protegendo de todo o mal

- Eles prometeram voltar – respondeu o menino olhando o lago – eles prometeram.

- Eles voltaram – falou a ruiva tentando consolar a criança – mas voltaram de outra volta. Em forma de luz, amor e saudades.

*

James e Sirius chegaram ao cemitério todos já estavam indo embora. Os dois amigos começaram a correr e deparam com o buraco e a sepultura ao fundo. Provando que eles realmente se foram. Flores cumpriam a maior parte daquele lugar. E eles nem isso tinham a oferecer.

- Pensei que não chegariam a tempo – falou uma voz conhecida.

- Aluado – falou Sirius fazendo James se virar para encarar o amigo – Como isso foi acontecer?

- Eles estavam em missão..

- Eles estavam na missão errada – comentou James tentando esconder a raiva – aquela missão era para nós – apontou para ele e Sirius que encarava o chão – mas decidiram ir antes – chutou uma pedra no chão com raiva

- Isso não ia mudar nada – respondeu Remo

- Como não? – perguntou Sirius – Deveria ser nós ali e não eles.

- Eles tinham alguém para sentir falta. Uma família – respondeu James e Sirius concordou

- Tio James, Tio Sirius – escutaram uma voz de criança vindo em sua direção. O pequeno Neville vinha correndo com os bracinhos estendidos. Ele era tão parecido com a Alice.

- Oi Nev – disse James abraçando apertado enquanto Sirius e Remo se encaravam. Sabia que deles o mais próximo do casal era James. Desde a morte do pai do maroto o casal havia se tornado o porto seguro dele.

- Ai esta você – falou uma voz delicada e meio ofegante pela corrida, Lily Evans – você não pode sair correndo assim

- Quase matou a ruiva do coração – riu Marlene, mas parou a encarar um par de olhos escuros – Sirius Black

- Marlene Mckinnon – cumprimentou excitante. Aqueles dois nunca haviam se dado muito bem no castelo. Apesar de que no ultimo ano os dois haviam passado de brigas para quentes provocações. Um grande erro que não queria cometer novamente – pensei que estavas em outro país

- E estou – respondeu – Lily é melhor levar essas duas crianças até a casa da avó. Você tem que trabalhar e eu vou perde minha chave do portão

Lily desviou o olhar do Potter que mantinha sua atenção até aquele momento. Ela lembrava a cada momento que tinha sido perseguida por aquele idiota. Desde terceiro ano, ele a perseguia com incontáveis convites para sair. Quando finalmente ela cedeu, ele provou que ela sempre estava certo em criticá-lo.

- Ham...Claro – falou Lily – Vamos Neville, a sua avó deve já estar preocupada

- Mas tia Li – falou o pequeno a encarando com aqueles grandes olhos castanhos – a vovó fica o dia inteiro na cama

Antes que Lily pudesse reclamar, James resolveu interferir

- Pode deixar Evans – falou com uma voz distante – eu levo eles mais tarde – Neville pulou animado ao lado do ex-maroto – Vem com Tio James, Melody – o moreno estendeu os braços para menininha, mas essa estava muito bem no colo da ruiva para trocar pelo auror que ainda estava sujo da viagem.

- Acho que ela não quer ir – comentou Lily sorrindo – e Neville outro dia o – deu um sorriso de deboche – Tio James vai te visitar. Vamos?

Potter ia começar a reclamar, porém Lupin e Sirius já estavam se despedindo das crianças. Mas se aquela ruiva metida acharia que ele ia a deixar infernizar a vida daquelas crianças, colocando um monte de regras. Estava muito enganada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sejam bem vindas ****Layla Preto** e **Nismn ****(**amo o Nev também)**, espero que continuem gostando beijooos**

**Capitulo 2 – Lealdade**

A senhora Longbottom olhava a carta a sua frente com expressão sofrida. Ela e nem os outros avó dos seus netos poderiam ficar com eles. O senhor Fins estava no hospital se recuperando de um ataque cardíaco e sua mulher não estava também muito bem. E ela? Não conseguia sair da cama, sem se lembra do seu pequeno Frank.

Não tinha opções, as crianças iam para adoção. Um casal. Ela teria que achar alguém, rapidamente, antes que os ministros as coloquem em um orfanato.

Ao entardecer a campainha da casa da família Longbottom não parava mais. Em meia hora todos os possíveis pais dos filhos de Frank e Alice chegaram e estavam sentados na pequena sala.

- Bom – falou senhora Longbottom – como sabem eu e nem os senhores Fins tem condições de criar, nossos netos. Devido a isso, chamei aqui os amigos mais queridos do meu filho para comunicar que se nenhum de vocês, um casal, querem criá-los Neville e Melody ou eles vão parar no orfanato.

- Como assim um casal? – perguntou Remo Lupin encarando a velha senhora

- Segundo as leis de adoção do ministério apenas um casal pode adotar uma criança – respondeu a senhora – vou deixar vocês pensarem. Tenho que arrumar as malas dos meus netos, amanhã eles vão embora, ou com senhores ou.. – mas a senhora não conseguiu terminar, o choro a venceu e esta correu para outro cômodo

Eram no total 5 mulheres e 5 homens. Lily Evans e Marlene Mckinnon não confiavam nas primas de Alice: a loira Faye que era casada com um comensal e as gêmeas Elena e Sophia que odiavam crianças.

- Lily eu não posso fazer isso com a Alice – comentou Lena – ela odiava suas primas

- Eu sei – respondeu a ruiva – Sobramos nós duas..

- Sobrou você – cortou – Eu não posso me casar e arrastar três pessoas para Paris em um dia

- Você que eu me case com algum daqueles 5 ali? – perguntou a ruiva incrédula. As opções eram: Remo Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew e o marido da Faye

- Você era a mais próxima da Alice – disse Lena dando de ombros – e você seria a única boa mãe. Sabe disso, pense nas crianças

- Droga – xingou baixinho, mas sabia que amiga estava certa

*

Remo encarava as opções com sangue mais frio que os colegas. Ele sabia que se não fosse seu problema com a lua cheia iria se candidatar, mas devido a isso era impossível cuidar de 2 crianças. Peter andava muito estranho e sempre fora atrapalhado.

- Tem que ser ou você Pontas ou você Almofadinhas – falou Remo – decidam logo

- Eu não posso ser pai – respondeu Sirius como se fosse lógico – não sei cuidar nem de mim

- Nisso ele tem razão – concordou Peter falando pela primeira vez

- Então sobrou para mim? Você consegue-me ver casado e pai?

- Não – concluiu Remo – mas é a única opção dessas crianças James. Pensei que considerassem eles parte da sua família

- Droga – xingou baixinho, mas sabia que os amigos haviam ganhado aquela batalha.

*  
A senhora Longbottom voltou para sala e encontrou todos a aguardando. Sorriu de leve e sento-se na cadeira de balanço ali perto.

- Quais são as opções? – perguntou

- Eu e meu marido naturalmente – respondeu Faye. Ela nunca gostara de criança, mas o casal falecido tinha uma boa quantia no cofre e isso a agradava

- Eu e minha irmã – falou Elena – estamos abertas a opções – sorriu falsamente – mas naturalmente as crianças iriam ser encaminhadas ao colégio interno e teria babás

- Mais alguma opção? – pediu a senhora quase implorando. Ela não queria entregar seus netos para qualquer um

- Eu – falaram James e Lily ao mesmo tempo. Lily gemeu baixinho tentando controlar o horror que passou por sua mente. Ela casada com o Potter?

- Nem um dos dois é casado – reclamou Faye – acho que eu e meu marido somos a melhor opção

- Claro – debochou James sem encarar a ruiva, ele não tinha gostando nem um pouco daquilo – Não foram os comensais responsáveis pela morte da sua prima? Será que seu marido que a matou?

- Olha seu...

- Acho que ficarei muito contente com casamento de você – cortou a senhora Longbottom olhando para Lily e James – os dois serão ótimos pais

James e Lily se encaram, nenhum dos dois gostará dessa opção, mas variam qualquer coisa pela memória de seus amigos.

*

- EU NÃO ACREDITO – berrou Lily irritada jogando a bolsa sobre o sofá – EU E O POTTER – virou para amiga – Por favor, Lena?

- Nem vem pimentinha – respondeu a amiga se encaminhando para seu quarto – demorei horas para conseguir chegar aqui. Estou cansada e amanhã – sorriu – vou planejar e arrumar seu casamento Senhora Potter

Lily respirou fundo e controlou o impulso de jogar algo na cabeça da amiga. Ela não ia suporta viver na mesma casa com o Potter. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Andou até a sala e pegou o porta retrato que tinha as fotos de Melody e Neville, por eles, ela suportaria o Potter, por eles, ela seria mãe.

*

- James como você é sortudo – comentou Sirius animado pegando uma cerveja na geladeira – Ai esta a sua chance de provar para ruiva todo aquele mal entendido

- Acha mesmo? – perguntou – Que eu quero ainda alguma coisa com ela? Depois de tudo?

- Ela tinha razão..

- Ela não confio em mim – reclamou baixinho – preferiu acreditar nós outros

- Você não era a pessoa mais confiável na época Pontas

- Eu sei .. – suspirou – mas estou fazendo isso pelo Neville e a Melody

- Repita isso mais umas cem vezes – falou Sirius rindo – depois escreva mais mil vezes, tatua no braço e sai na rua berrando. Quem sabe.. não nem assim você me confesse

*

Na manhã seguinte Lena acordou eufórica. Ela tinha menos de 5 horas para preparar um casamento. Levantou-se, jogou água no rosto e correu para o quarto da ruiva. Abriu a cortina e a chamou.

- Mãe deixa eu dormi mais 5 minutinhos – pediu Lily se remexendo na cama

- Eu tenho cara de mãe? – perguntou Lena incrédula correndo para frente do espelho – Não estou vendo rugas, nem fios brancos, continua linda e sensual – olhou para amiga – Vamos levante Lily

- Não – murmurou a ruiva escondendo a cabeça com os braços

- Se não é por bem – sorriu a morena marotamente pegando a varinha e conjurando um balde – e por mal – e virou o balde de água fria sobre a amiga

- AAAAAAH MARLENE – reclamou a ruiva – ACORDEI ACORDEI

- Acho bom, porque temos menos de 5 horas para fazer um casamento – e saiu do quarto deixando a ruiva em choque para trás

- QUEM VAI SE CASAR? – perguntou Lily correndo molhada atrás da amiga – não sabia que você finalmente vai se casar. E com quem com o gogoboy? Ou o milionário? Ou esquiador? Ou..

- Ou o casamento não é meu. E seu futura senhora Potter – sorriu enquanto a amiga ficou pasma – não Lily, não é um sonho. É real

- Sonho? Esta mais para pesadelo – olhou para teto – quando chegar a minha vez de morrer, Alice e Frank você me deveram por séculos – e voltou para quarto batendo os pés

*

James acordou e foi para sala. Não acreditava que ia casar com aquela ruiva. Como no passado ele daria tudo por aquele dia. Talvez Sirius esteja certo e é sua segunda chance. Mas ele tinha medo de arriscar novamente, doera tanto da ultima vez.

Ele ia entrar nesse casamento pelos filhos dos amigos e seria ele mesmo, um eterno maroto. E por que não começar agora?

Foi até o quarto do Sirius e encontrou o amigo de bruços na cama babando no travesseiro. Com a varinha na mão direita apontou para travesseiro e o transfigurou numa versão da mãe do Almofadinhas e saiu de fininho.

Não demorou muito tempo para confusão começar. Sirius acordou com uma voz muito conhecida na sua infância o criticando. Abriu os olhos e se viu olhando para sua abominável: senhora Black

- Mamãe – exclamou baixinho arregalando os olhos e soltando a sua "mãe"

- Mamãe? Você me chama de mamãe? Isso são modos para um Black? – falou a senhora que ia aumentando cada vez mais o tom de voz – Você merece um castigo Sirius para aprender ser um verdadeiro Black – antes que Sirius pudesse fazer algo a mãe pegou o que seria sua varinha e apontou para o moreno

- AAAAAAAH – berrou Sirius quase chorando – por favor não

- Foi um garoto muito mal – Sirius nem teve tempo de pensar em fazer algo quando viu, a sua "mãe" tirava uma marca dos marotos de dentro da varinha. Um grande M gigante.

- JAMES POTTER – berrou indignado. Isso ia ter volta.

*  
Lily olhava o vestido que Marlene havia conseguido alugar. Ela ia ter que casar de branco com idiota do Potter. Segundo avisou à senhora Longbottom os dois tinham que aparentar ser um casal totalmente apaixonado. Uma grande mentira que todo mundo ia perceber.

- Lena para – pediu a ruiva quando a amiga vinha com uma câmera na mão

- Você esta linda Li – falou a amiga emocionada. O vestido de noiva era toma que caia simples apertado até cintura e depois abria delicadamente definindo as curvas da ruiva. Os cabelos presos numa trança embutida, caia o véu que chegava até um pouco mais que os pés – e é bom sorri, sabe que vai te que aparentar seu casal apaixonado.A assistente social vai estar e junto com a prima da Alice que é casada e já tem uma família. O peso da opinião da senhora Longbottom não vai valer tanto assim

- Eu sei, vou fingir ser uma daquelas desmioladas fãs do Potter – a ruiva sorriu para amiga – AAI AI OLHA SE NÃO É POTTER AAAAH

- Isso me lembras o tempo de escola – riu Lena – Olha lá se não é os marotos me abana – a morena fingiu desmaiar fazendo Lily rir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Olá mais um pouquinho para vocês...**

**Julie** – Seja muito bem vinda e espero que continue gostando

**Nismn**– provocações viram aos monte ainda hahaha

**Cap 3 – Senhora Potter**

Lily chegou à igreja um pouco antes do horário, deixou todos os preparativos para Lena que parecia ter encontrado a fonte de alegria do ano. Como ela conseguiu uma igreja, limusine e vestido em menos de 5 horas era uma surpresa para Lily.

A igreja não estava muito cheia. Lá estavam só as pessoas próximas, que sabiam da verdade como seus pais e companheiros de trabalho que pensavam num casamento relâmpago de dois apaixonados.

- Aleluia vamos ter uma noiva que não se atrase – comemorou o coroinha - Sabe tem noivas que se atrasam horas e ficamos todos aqui de pé, soando, torrando e aguardando. E sabe? Elas nem são bonitas, por isso demoram tanto, tentando fazer milagre. Uma vez...

E o coroinha continuou falando e enquanto a ruiva olhava para frente se perdendo entre passado, presente e futuro.

_FlashBack_

"Hogwarts 1977 – Jardins

Uma garota ruiva de dezessete anos corria pelo grande gramado do castelo em direção ao grande lago. Era fim do dia e sol já estava se pondo. Alguns passarinhos voam pelo céu em direção a floresta negra para se abrigar entres as arvores durante a noite.

Lily adorava ver aquela paisagem, sempre se sentia bem, perto de casa. Sentou-se sobre uma das pedras a margem do lago e ficou observando. Logo sentiu um movimento a suas costas, ficou tensa no inicio, mas logo relaxou quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume masculino.

- Pensei que te encontraria aqui Lirio – falou James se sentando ao lado da ruiva e colocando seus braços ao redor da garota – Não vai entrar?

- Não – respondeu ela ao novo amigo. Amigo. Como era estranho chamar o Potter assim, mas as coisas andavam mudando. Ela não tinha mais vontade de xingá-lo, seu coração não parecia o mesmo perto dele, sempre acelerado - é bonito aqui fora

- Com você do lado, até o inferno é lindo – respondeu ele tentando fazer ela se irritar – qual é o problema?

- Nenhum – respondeu com calma ainda olhando para frente

- Nenhum? Eu posso ser idiota, mas não burro – comentou o maroto levando os dedos até o queixo da menina e forçando a lhe encarar – eu só quero ajudar"

_Fim do FlashBack_

Lily piscou os olhos e voltou para presente. Como ela se enganará naquele ano. E agora isso. Casar com o seu pior inimigo.

*

Sirius tentava segurar o riso de novo. James estava ridículo naquela roupa de pingüim andando de um lado para outro, ele podia não admitir, mas estava louco para casar com a ruiva sabe-tudo.

- Quer parar quieto James – pediu Remo

- Vocês já pensaram se isso der errado? – perguntou – Com quem as crianças vão ficar? – o moreno olhou para frente e viu a sua ex entrando na igreja – quem a convidou?

- Que pena, devia ter comprado pipoca – falou Sirius animado – esse casamento vai ser mais divertido que imaginava – a ex de James sentou bem na frente onde se encontravam - Será que ainda da tempo de ir comprar pipoca?

- CALA BOCA SIRIUS – berrou James com raiva – se ela atrapalhar você que vai casar e com uma das gêmeas irritantes

- Não – exclamou com pavor – Merlin, por favor, sou muito gostoso para aquelas gêmeas feias. O que será das mulheres sem mim? Irão todas entrar em depressão – virou para James – você casa nem que seja forçado Pontas

O som da marcha nupcial começou a tocar, parando a "conversa" entre os marotos. Lily vinha entrando na igreja com uma calma absurda, para quem a conhecia podia perceber por trás do sorriso falso a angústia, medo e a vontade louca de sair correndo.

James por sua vez teve confessar vendo seu coração acelerar que não tinha como esquecer aquela ruiva, a nova senhora Potter, sua futura esposa. Os olhos castanhos esverdeados do auror seguiam os passos da ruiva que vinha acompanhado do senhor Evans que contém uma expressão homicida no rosto.

"Acho que meu sogrinho, não esta nem um pouco contente", pensou James sorrindo.

*

A cerimônia foi simples e sem problemas. Sirius desapareceu um pouco antes do padre (Lily não ia se casar se não fosse numa igreja com tudo que ela merece) dizer: "Alguém tem algo contra esse casamento? Levante agora ou calasse para sempre" e foi para o lado do ex do James. Ele não ia correr o risco de ser pai e ter que casar.  
- Se for abrir a boca para falar algo – começou Sirius – você vai ver o que é um Black irritado, nem o Lord Cobra consegue vencer, bonitinha.

- Até parece que vais fazer algo –falou a mulher com calma – estamos em um lugar publico

- Sabe nunca liguei muito por regras – Sirius pegou a varinha discretamente sem a mulher ver e apontou para ela – nada que um feitiço silenciador não funcione. E pelo seu vestido – Sirius saneou a mulher com os olhos – só pode ter uma varinha ai... em um buraco na zona proibida para menores – sorriu e se virou para ver o resto do casamento. O padre estava declarando marido e melhor – Acho que isso merece uma foto. O beijo do casal Potter – riu sozinho – quanto será que o Pontas vai tentar comprar essa belezinha aqui? – olhou para mulher irritada do seu lado – Sabe se um dia quiser me casar, a minha mulher vai viver enfeitiçada

*

Lily recebia os parabéns dos companheiros de trabalho. Aquilo era loucura. Ela, a nova senhora Potter. E aquele beijo não saia da sua cabeça  
_  
Flashback_  
- Eu os declaro marido e mulher – falou Padre tentando conter as lagrimas – Pode beijar a noiva  
Toda a igreja ficou silenciosa. Lily encarava aqueles olhos que brincavam de mudar de cores, ela nunca sabia que cor eles tinham, ainda mais naquele momento. James se aproximou com calma e passou as mãos pela lateral do rosto da ruiva

– Eu disse :Pode beijar – reclamou o padre

- Vai incomodar outra pessoa – exclamou James sem desviar os olhos dela. Lily sentiu ele encurtando a distancia e a beijando com delicadeza. Os lábios dos dois sempre tinham se encaixado perfeitamente. Os lábios do maroto contra o seus eram fortes, possessivos, mas ao mesmo tempo terno. Lily sentiu sua cabeça girar, seu corpo estremecer e suas pernas ficarem bambas. Esse casamento não ia dar certo.

James terminou o beijo com vários selinhos e com grande sorriso no rosto

- Senhora Potter se não soubesse da farsa – sussurrou James no seu ouvido e a ruiva se sentiu se arrepiar – teria acreditado que você me deseja

- Ainda bem que você sabe – respondeu ela se afastando. Ela manteria uma distancia segura daquilo tudo.  
_Fim do Flashback_

- Algum problema Li? – perguntou Lena e se aproximando da amiga – Você parece estar com raiva

- E estou – comigo mesmo, completou em pensamento

- E...?

- Olha aquilo lá – apontou para onde o padre soluçava – o Potter não pode entrar numa igreja sem alguém sofrer

- Com ciúmes do padre lhe roubar o maridinho? – Marlene riu

- Se ele fizesse isso – comentou Lily fria escondendo os sentimentos – eu ficaria com todo dinheiro dos Potter e nós duas iam conhecer o mundo

- E o que estamos esperando ainda para começar a planejar o assassinato do James? – perguntou Lena divertida – Ah lembrei, certa ruiva ia morrer de depressão - Lily bateu na cabeça da amiga – Aii. Doeu pimentinha.

*

- Tio James – falou Neville animado correndo para ao lado do seu tio querido – e verdade que eu vou morar com senhor e Tia Lily?

- Se você quiser – respondeu James pegando o pequeno no colo – você vai morar com nós.

- Eu quero – falou o pequeno batendo palminhas – mas e a vovó?

- Ela sempre vai visitar vocês – sorriu James – e agora Nev o que acha de me deixar convidar sua tia para dançar?

- Eu posso ir dançar junto? – perguntou o menininho animado

- Claro – sorriu James colocando a criança no chão. Ele realmente gostava daquele menino.

Os dois foram andando ao encontro da ruiva que conversava com os pais. A ex de James se colocou a sua frente. Loira de olhos âmbar, alta, magra e metida.

- Oi James – sorriu – acho bom nós conversarmos.

- Desculpa, er.. Simone?

- Patrícia – falou irritada – não lembra?

- Na verdade não – deu de ombros – estou ocupado, vou dançar com a minha mulher. Adeus

- POTTER – berrou ela irritada, mas foi acertada pelo um chute de Neville na canela – seu monstrinho

- Não fala assim com meu tio – falou o menino serio – Barbie falsificada da China

- Olha aqui pirralho..

- Olha aqui você – respondeu James pegando o menino no colo – a próxima vez que ofender Neville não se surpreenda de acorda no meio do deserto assando igual uma galinha que você é.

O casamento passou rápido após a breve briga de James com a ex. O casal Potter havia aberto a dança, os dois juntos dançando uma valsa romântica, sem trocarem nenhuma palavra, apenas aproveitando o calor dos seus corpos. Depois os dois receberam os parabéns de todos os presentes, Lily jogou o buquê que caiu na mão de um Sirius transtornado que ficou repetindo que nunca ia se casar.

- Sabe Almofadinhas agora só precisas de um vestido de noiva – comentou Remo olhando James e Lily sentados junto com Neville e Melody – e de um noivo

- Esta me chamando de gay? – perguntou Sirius irritado, Remo deu de ombro ignorando o amigo – Volta aqui Remo – chamou, mas ele o ignorou – Droga, que tédio. Quem eu vou incomodar agora? – viu uma mulher bonita passando – Ou eu posso passar a noite de um jeito muito mais agradável – sorriu e foi atrás da mulher falando ao pé do seu ouvido – Olá princesa

*  
Lily estava sentada tirando os saltos altos que já começavam a machucar seus pés. Melody tinha dormido há pouco tempo e senhora Longbottom achou melhor levar as crianças para casa. A ruiva aguardava seu pai voltar da conversa de "homens" com o Potter para poder ir embora dali e acabar com teatrinho de felizes para sempre.

Faye e o marido andavam para perto da noiva que tinha a assistente social a fiscalizando durante todo o casamento. Lily sabia que eles iam aprontar algo, já que até agora a assistente Mary estava ao seu favor e do Potter acreditando em toda aquela farsa.

- Oi queridinha – exclamou Faye falsamente – belo casamento. Claro para os padrões de gente pobre e sem berço, como uma nascida trouxa, saiu muito bom. Até musica teve

- Obrigada – falou Lily se segurando para não mandar aquele projeto de perua para longe do seu casamento, podia ser forçado, podia ser com o Potter, mas estava tudo perfeito. Um trabalho digno da amiga Marlene – mas isso não esta nos seus padrões, por que continuar?

- Sabe queridinha – respondeu Faye com a voz enjoada – eu quero provar que esse casamento é fachada. Que eu vou ser a melhor mãe – sorriu – sangue ruim, caça dotes.

- Olha aqui sua .. –viu a assistente social olhar para elas quando elevou a voz – não sabia que havia me transformado em você, uma verdadeira caçadora de dotes e de sangue ruim –olhou para seu corpo – mas confesso que ainda continuo mais bonita. Com licença

- Isso vai ter volta Potter – Lily estranhou o uso do novo sobrenome – eu vou tirar essas crianças de você, sua cenoura – e saiu com marido de arrasto

No outro lado do salão James passava as mãos pelo cabelo nervoso com a tal conversa com senhor Evans que por enquanto apenas falava de coisas simples. Ele viu de longe a ruiva lidando com a loira Faye e o marido comensal que parecia ser mais um elfo que um homem.

- Então Potter – começou o senhor Evans fixando os mesmos olhos esverdeados de Lily no moreno

- James, senhor – pediu

- James – falou indiferente – temos um assunto que devemos esclarecer: minha moranguinho. A Lily – o auror sorriu a escutar o apelido da ruiva – Como vai ser esse casamento de mentirinha? Quais são suas intenções? – o senhor Evans sorriu vendo o moreno ficar pálido quando tirou a pequena arma que sempre carrega devido ao seu cargo na policia federal.

- Senhor..er..eu..bom – James passou as mãos pelos cabelos os deixando ainda mais revoltados que os normais – sabe é um casamento de mentira, cada um no seu canto, sua vida

- E porque o sorriso idiota quando minha moranguinho entrou na igreja?

- Sorriso idiota? – senhor Evans acenou – e que...

- Você esta louco para isso não ser de mentira – cortou senhor Evans e mexeu na arma – sabe se fazer ela sofrer, eu te mato Potter – sorriu – boa noite – e saiu deixando o moreno em choque para trás

- Casada com uma ruiva sabe-tudo, pai de duas crianças que devem ser mais responsáveis que eu e para completar um sogro que esta louco para me matar – olhou para teto – Merlin realmente me ama.

*  
Marlene estava sentada conversando com Remo quando Sirius apareceu sem gravata, com os botões da camisa arrancados e com marcas de batom no pescoço e rosto.

- Olá gente – cumprimentou – esta quente não?

- Não acho – comentou Marlene cruzando as pernas atraindo o olhar de Sirius para aquela região – Mas pode ficar não acha Remo? Nós dois podemos fazer isso esquentar

- O Remo? – Sirius riu – ele vai fazer isso aqui congelar. Nosso amigo aqui – apontou para o loiro – só depois do casamento

- Eu acho que ele ia amar trocar de opinião – sorriu a morena se encaminhando para o Remo

- Tenho certeza que não – Sirius olhou para o amigo – Né?

- Não me metam nas disputas de vocês – falou Remo se levantando – continuem seus joguinhos sem mim. E Sirius quem falou uma idiotice dessa só depois do casamento? E Marlene se você não fosse a garota do Sirius quem sabe

- Garota do Black? – exclamou com raiva – que absurdo, eu nunca ia me rebaixar a tanto. Não fico com vira latas

- E você acha que gostaria ficar com você? – o moreno riu - Uma magrela, metida e sem sal. Quando eu posso ficar com as mais belas garotas? Faça-me rir

- E você se acha o que? O super man? – riu a mulher – Para mim esta mais para o macaco louco

- Macaco o que?

- Nada – ela deu de ombros – um ignorante nunca ia saber algo assim. Com licença

- Não dou – respondeu ele e a puxou pelas mãos – Vou te mostrar que posso ser um ignorante mas que você nunca conseguiu esquecer – e a beijou com desejo, colocando as mãos contra cintura fina dela e puxando para perto. Marlene tinha as mãos no peito dele, sem aproximar e nem repelir, apenas sentindo. Os dois podiam se odiar, mas nunca poderia negar a química entre seus corpos, eles se encaixavam perfeitamente. O beijo acabou com a mesma velocidade que começou – acho que deu por hoje Mckinnon

- Claro que deu – falou ela se controlando para não limpar a boca com as mãos – mais um pouco ia pedir para Lily me interna

- Te deixei tão louca assim? – debochou

- Não – respondeu ela se afastando – eu poderia pegar uma doença séria. Sabe que idiotice pega?

Lily e James encaravam o quarto do hotel onde passariam a "lua de mel". Era bonito, simples e delicado. Tinha uma cama no centro de tamanho normal, com lençóis brancos e apenas dois travesseiros estragando a ideia da Lily de fazer uma muralha, o chão como em todo lugar que se via era coberto com pétalas de rosas vermelhas e uma garrafa de champanhe ao lado da cama. O banheiro possuía uma grande banheira e para finalizar o quarto uma varanda de vista para o mar.

- Sem sofá? – exclamou a ruiva pasma – Potter você vai dormi na banheira

- Potter? Você é uma Potter agora Lily – debochou o moreno quando a mulher fazia uma careta de desgosto – eu vou dormi na cama se você quiser que durma no chão.

- Eu não vou dormi no chão – reclamou ela – você devia ser o cavalheiro.

- E você é bem menor – para intensificar o seu ponto de vista se aproximou dela, mostrando a diferença entre seus 1,80 e 1,60 dela – e mais leve. Lógica.

- Que saber eu vou dormi na cama e você se vira – falou – Agora vou tomar banho. Tchau – pegou suas coisas e correu para banheiro.

A mulher se olhou no espelho e começou a tirar a maquiagem. Ela nunca imaginaria aquilo, uma lua de mel com aquele trasgo. Ela que havia prometido para si mesma nunca mais olhar na cara daquele idiota depois daquele ano e agora estava casada. Ligou a banheiro e deixou algumas lagrima escorrerem pelo seu rosto quando a banheira enchia.

Lembrava muito bem daquele ano, nunca havia passado tanto tempo longe das amigas e dos seus livros. Havia conhecido uma nova Hogwarts, um novo mundo. Tinha sentindo o que era amar, o que era se diverti, esquecer do passado e nem ligar para futuro. Regras era o seu coração que as faziam. Como fora burra.

_FlashBack_

Lily terminava sua ultima ronda antes de se recolher e poder dormi, seus músculos estavam cansados. Já era quase 11 horas e ela continuava a fiscalizar os últimos pontos. Quando estava passando perto da estatua da bruxa de um olho só. Viu dois braços musculosos a abraçar por trás e a puxar para aquela passagem secreta.

- Olá – sorriu a olhar aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados – você devia ganhar uma detenção

- Por seqüestrar a monitora chefe? – perguntou sorrindo – porque se for isso uma detenção e nem azkaban vai me fazer mudar de ideia

- James – riu quando ele começou a beijar seu rosto – temos que voltar

- Eu tenho uma surpresa Lírio – e a beijou – Vamos fazer um passeio

_Fim do Flash Back_

James abriu os olhos depois daquela lembrança. Olhou para o mar a sua frente. Era calmo, bonito e misterioso. Aquele ano tinha sido um dos melhores e ao mesmo tempo piores. Tivera sua sonhada chance com a ruiva esquentada, perceberá que era apaixonado por ela, namoram, terminar, se odiaram. Respirou fundo e livrou a mente daqueles pensamentos. Ele era James Potter e não ia perde aquela chance de irritar a ruiva, pelo menos assim ele teria um pouco de atenção que seu coração parecia necessitar para sobreviver.

*

Lily saiu do banheiro reclamando de ter deixado a Marlene arrumar sua mala. Aquela sua amiga trairá só colocou roupa sexy. Seu único traje para dormi era uma minúscula camisola lilás de seda.

- O que é isso? – perguntou pasma observando o quarto. James estava apenas de boxer preta deitado na cama tomando champanhe e assistindo um jogo de futebol

- O que? – perguntou dissimulado

- Isso – falou apontando para ele. Sabia que devia virar o rosto, ela queria virar o rosto, mas seus olhos vagavam pelo corpo masculino a sua frente sem sua permissão. E que corpo, pensou.

- Isso? – James olhou para ele mesmo – e o jeito que gosto de dormi, para falar verdade não é desse jeito, mas acho que você não ia gostar do outro jeito.

- Outro jeito? – ela sabia que se ia se arrepender de perguntar

- Assim como vim ao mundo – sorriu maroto – nu – o sorriso dele aumento quando a ruiva começou a corar – então que tal me explicar como funciona esse jogo? – apontou para tela – ou podemos aproveitar – os olhos do moreno vagaram pelo corpo da rua se fixando no decote – a cama.

- Eu prefiro que você – a ruiva sentou na cama e se inclinou para o moreno – vai até a sacada e se jogue dali – e se virou e pegou o coberto e colocando no meio da cama – desde lado é meu, coloque um dedinho aqui é morre – ele a olhou incrédulo  
– Eu juro que pego sua herança e mando de presente para Snape

- Ok ruiva, ok – resmungou ele – nada de Snape, credo – fez cara de nojo – vou ter pesadelos a noite – continuo resmungando desligou a TV e deitou de costa para ruiva sorridente. Primeira batalha ela vencerá.

O amanhecer chegou com um sol fraco, sem nuvens e com vento forte. Na suíte que o casal Potter estava divido, o vento fazia as pétalas de rosa voar e repousarem sobre a cama principal. Nessa área dormia um casal, o moreno estava deitado de barriga para cima com um dos braços em torno da cintura da ruiva que repousava a cabeça no seu peito. A outra mão do moreno estava segurando a mão da ruiva e suas pernas estavam entrelaçadas. O casal dormia tranquilamente até aquele momento.

James escutou passos do lado de fora e abriu os olhos. Era acostumado a perceber a mínima movimentação a sua volta devida as missões que participavam. Tentou procurar a varinha com as mãos, mas suas mãos já estavam ocupadas. Foi quando percebeu o peso extra contra seu corpo, ali esta Lily que estava começando a acorda com o barulho lá de fora também.

A ruiva fixou os olhos em James o encarando incrédula fez um movimento que ia começar a gritar com ele, mas James foi mais rápido e lhe tampou a boca com as mãos. O moreno balançou a cabeça e apontou para a porta, com a outra mão deslocou para pegar a varinha embaixo do travesseiro. Tirou a Lily do seu peito e se levantou e foi em direção a porta.

A mulher olhou ele se aproximar andando divagar em direção a porta com passos lentos e firmes. "Nunca mais deixo a minha varinha na bolsa" pensou Lily revoltada se sentindo indefesa.

- Abre essa porta logo – pediu uma voz conhecida do outro lado da porta – Ou a noite esta tão boa que vocês estão fazendo bis agora?

- Black? – perguntou Lily em voz baixa.

- Talvez – murmurou James em resposta - Almofadinhas – falou James num tom mais alto apontando a varinha para porta – qual o animal que nós pensávamos ser? – ouve uma risada atrás da porta – esse é o Sirius – confirmou James mesmo antes do amigo responder

- Como você sabe? – perguntou ela – E que historia essa de animais?

- Pontas, nós pensávamos que íamos ser dois leões por causa da nossa casa. Mas você virou um vi..

- Ótimo Sirius – cortou James – Entra – falou abrindo a porta, dando apenas tempo da Lily se esconder embaixo dos lençóis e se deparar com os amigos trazendo o café da manhã.

- Surpresa – falou animada Marlene, seguida por um Remo pasmo olhando do James para Lily, um Sirius cheio de risinhos e a..

- Petúnia? – perguntou Lily pasma observando a irmã que se recusou de ir ao seu casamento "anormal"

- Ignore-me Li – mandou a loira cruzando o braço – mamãe me forçou. Parabéns, conseguisse finalmente entra num circo do horror

- Nossa obrigada – ironizou a ruiva – e você esta participando dele

- Claro – se intrometeu James ao perceber a magoa na voz da sua esposa – ela – apontou para petúnia – e a principal atração

- Eu sempre sou a principal – comentou Petúnia – mas não desse tipo de show dos horrores – a loira se virou para irmã – então, parabéns Lily até – e saiu porta a fora


	4. Chapter 4

JulieHoran – Sim bastantes emoções. Sim os dois tem uma historia antiga. Sentem muita saudades, mas tem um problema no passado deles. Nev é muito fofo. Espero que goste desse capitulo e desculpa a demora. Beijooos

Kait weasley – Aqui esta o próximo capitulo espero que goste. Beijooos

**Cap 4 – Pais**

Lily encarava a porta por onde a senhora Durley saiu. James ia falar algo, mas viu a ruiva rumando ao banheiro com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Não liga – falou Marlene olhando onde a amiga sumiu – ela e a irmã nunca se deram bem

- Eu sei – comentou James ainda olhando para a porta do banheiro trancada

- É verdade – exclamou Lena – tinha esquecido daquela época do namorico de vocês dois – deu de ombros - Mas de qualquer jeito, deixa ela sozinha, logo melhora.

- Então já que a pimentinha não esta aqui – concluiu Sirius animado – conte como foi a noite Pontas? Muitos gemidos, posições no lençóis, calor, prazer..

- Cala boca – mandou James – isso aqui, é um casamento diferente

- Que dizer que não rolou nada? - perguntou Remo incrédulo – E eu pensei que você ia se aproveitar

- O Pontas aqui? - apontou Sirius para amigo – Esqueceu que ele é um viado

- Cervo – retrucou James – ou vEado e não vIado

- E tudo igual – deu de ombros Almofadinhas – tudo uma gazela saltitante, com chifres na cabeça. Será que a Lily quer dar um chifre no nosso amigo bambi, Aluado?

- Olha seu pulguento.. - começou James tentando controlar a raiva

- Se eu quisesse dar um chifre no Potter ali – comentou Lily saindo do banheiro já vestida com um vestido tomara que caia florido que era justo até cintura e abria até a metade das coxas da ruiva – com certeza não ia ser com idiota como você

- Como eu sinto orgulho da minha amiga – exclamou Lena feliz olhando para James sorridente e Sirius irritado – Então vamos tomar café da manhã?

*

Após tomarem o café juntos o casal Potter rumou para a sua nova casa. Na frente do portão da casa dos amigos falecidos contemplando a casa. Era simples e bonita, de dois andares, com um grande jardim.

- Frank sempre amou coisas grandes – comentou James olhando a faixada da casa cor de caramelo

- Sim – concordou a ruiva – e a Alice sempre gostou de espaços e flores. Bom vamos entrar?

- Claro primeiro as damas senhora Potter – falou ele fazendo uma referencia

- Eu continuo sendo uma Evans – retrucou a mulher pegando a chave e rumando para a porta

- Só na sua cabeça ruiva mesmo – concordou James – porque no papel é uma Potter

- Então esposinho – sorriu ela falsamente – eu vou entrar e você vai carregar as coisas para dentro. Lembre-se esse é um povoado trouxa.

Lily entrou dentro da casa dos amigos, agora sua casa. Ela e o idiota do Potter iriam dividir o quarto principal, já que a casa possuía apenas três quartos, a suíte principal, o quarto de Neville, o quarto de Melody e um de visitas que segundo escutará ficaria a disposição dos marotos e da Lena. A mulher esperou o moreno colocar as suas coisas para dentro, pegou a varinha e fez flutuar as malas escada a cima. E começou a arrumar o quarto.

James entrou no quarto quando a ruiva saia para esperar a senhora Longbottom com as crianças. Lily já havia arrumado todas as suas coisas e as coisas do auror estavam jogadas num canto.

- As minhas coisas ficam do lado direito – falou ela antes de sair – a suas no lado esquerdo. Tanto guarda roupa, quanto banheiro e a cama. Pelo menos essa cama é enorme – e saiu sem esperar resposta do homem

- Cama enorme? - um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto dele – Se controla James, nem tudo tem segundas intenções – olhou para cama – espero que tenham trocado o colchão. Não quero dormi numa cama que fez duas crianças.

*  
- Olá senhora Longobottom – sorriu Lily animada – Olá Neville, acho que estava com saudades do seus brinquedos não? - o garoto concordou – pode subir o Pott..James deve estar lá em cima – o garoto saiu correndo apenas parando para dar um beijinho na avó e na ruiva – E você Melody já esta andando?

- Ainda não – sorriu a senhora Longbottom – bom, eu só vou deixar eles, não consigo ficar muito tempo nessa casa. Ainda bem que Nev conseguiu – olhou para netinha no seu colo – tchau minha princesinha – olhou para ruiva – obrigada por tudo

- De nada – sorriu ela – espero que possa nos visitar no futuro

- Vou tentar – falou ela passando a neta para Lily – Adeus

*  
- Tio James? - perguntou Neville subindo as escadas. Olhou no seu quarto e no quarto de Melody e não viu o seu tio. Não queria entrar naquele outro quarto. Ele não precisava se esforça muito para vê-los ali, seus pais. Sentiu as lagrima correrem pelo seu rosto, ele sentia muita falta.

- Neville o que esta fazendo ai parado? - perguntou James chegando perto do menino que olhava para o chão – Você esta chorando pequeno?

- Não – fugou secando os olhinhos com as mãos

- Sabia que não é feio chorar – comentou James se sentando no chão – muito menos feio, sentir falta dos seus pais. Eu ainda sinto falta dos meus

- Os seus pais? - perguntou menininho olhando para o homem a sua frente

- Eles foram para céu assim como seus – confidencio – mas eles sempre estão aqui quando preciso me protegendo e me amando. Quando eu sinto saudades deles, não choro mais, penso nas coisas boas que nós fazíamos.

- Eu gostava quando papai me levava todo domingo no parque. Ou quando a mamãe fazia um monte de doce – falou o menino fazendo o movimento com braço demostrando um monte de coisa

- Então vamos lá falar com a Tia Lily porque nós dois vamos ao parque – sorriu o moreno – o que acha Nev?

- Amei – riu ele baixinho

*

Lily estava balançando a pequena Melody no balanço em forma de barco no parquinho ali perto da casa enquanto Neville e James brincavam de gangorra. A ruiva não conseguira ainda classificar quem era mais criança.

- Oi – falou uma senhora se aproximando da Lily – você é a nova moradora da rua 23?

- Sim – afirmou a ruiva – Lily Evans...er.. Potter, prazer. E você?

- Eu sou sua vizinha – sorriu a senhora. Possuía os cabelos castanhos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo firme, os olhos num tom de mel e um grande sorriso. Devia ter uns 35 anos e sem duvida a lembrava alguém – sou Andrômeda Tonks, aquele ali é James Potter?

- Sim é ele – confirmou a ruiva olhando para mulher com curiosidade – desculpa, mas eu lhe conheço?

- Acho que não pessoalmente – sorriu a senhora – sou prima de Sirius Black, a prima rejeitada por te casada com um nascido trouxa

- Ah agora eu me lembro, você me lembra muito a sua irmã

- Bellatriz – concordou a senhora – a irmãzinha do meio. Então eu vou indo deixei a Dora sozinha em casa e merlin sabe que uma adolescente faz sozinha nas férias. Adeus Lily qualquer ajuda não hesite a chamar – sorriu a senhora antes de ir embora  
Lily sorriu animada, parecia que não ia ficar assim tão perdida naquela cidadezinha

*  
James entregou as coisas para Neville, um pijama e a roupa de baixo e emburrou para banheiro.

- Bom banho – falou sorrindo

- Eu não sei tomar banho sozinho – comentou o menino – e não acalço na torneira

- E como você toma banho Nev? - perguntou auror assustado pela resposta que sabia que ia receber

- Todo mundo toma banho comigo – respondeu o menino dando de ombros – e a Melody na banheirinha.

- Se eu ligar a torneira você toma banho sozinho? - o garotinho balançou a cabeça – Olha que legal, você vai estar ficando grandinho e assim pode ficar mais tempo no banho. Trago até uns brinquedinhos, o que acha?

- EBAA – comemorou Neville animado quando o novo papai providenciava brinquedos para ele – mas o senhor que vai dar banho na Melody

- Droga – xingou o auror baixinho – Matar comensais fácil, cuidar de crianças que é difícil. Vou sugerir – falou caminhando para o quarto com uma banheira nas mãos – para ministro fazer os prisioneiros cuidarem dessas miniaturas de gente. Eles vão implorar pelo dementadores – olhou para pequenina que estava no berço – vamos tomar banho com tio James, pequena

*  
Lily olhava a cozinha transtornada. Odiava cozinhar. Com as panelas no forno e cortando vegetais, olhava mais uma vez para as receitas que sua mãe mandará, receitas para se fazer quando se tem crianças pequenas em casa.  
Credo, pensou a ruiva, isso aqui não é uma comida e uma horta inteira.

*

James estava tentando segurar Melody dentro da banheira, mas cada vez que ela encostava na água chorava.

- Vamos Mel – falou James que se encontrava todo molhado – olha que legal – bateu dentro da agua – muito divertido – pegou a pequena e tentou colocar novamente dentro – para de chorar – pediu desesperado

Olhou para menina e olhou para porta fechada. Sorrindo rumou até o guarda roupa, pegou um pano e molhou.

- Agora não tem água – respondeu passando o pano úmido na menina – Agora vamos colocar a fralda

*  
Lily terminava de colocar as comidas na mesa. Havia queimado a maior parte, mas dava para comer. Olhou para cima quando escutou um barulho de agua correndo.

"Estranho", pensou andando para o andar de cima, "Não deixei nenhuma torneira aberta".

Quando a ruiva chegou no andar superior percebeu que perto do banheiro o chão estava coberto de água.

- POTTER – berrou andando em direção do banheiro

- O que foi esquentada? - perguntou o moreno aparecendo pela porta do quarto da Melody. Com a menina no colo, com talco até nos cabelos de ambos e a fralda apenas numa das pernas da menina.

- Poderia saber o que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntou apontando para o chão – E o que você vez com ela?

- Nós estávamos nós divertindo – afirmou ele e olhou para chão – Neville

- Neville? - perguntou a ruiva em choque – deixasse ele sozinho no banheiro? – o moreno concordou – seu idiota

O casal rumou para porta e abriu. Neville estava enchendo a banheira com a mangueirinha do banheiro.

- Oi – falou o menino alegre – querem brincar também?

- Acho melhor não querdio e Potter arruma essa bagunça – mandou Lily – quando eu arrumo a Melody. AGORA.

*  
- A sua tia é muito braba – reclamou James para Neville que estava em cima do vaso sanitário quando o moreno terminava de secar o banheiro – que bruxo limpa o banheiro sem varinha. Mas Lily acha que isso vai me fazer crescer como gente. Que idiotice.

- Posso tomar banho de novo? - perguntou o menino que ignorava o tio

- Não – afirmou James – Vamos jantar agora querido e depois para cama

"Graça a Merlin crianças devem dormi cedo", pensou alegre, " Depois eu e a ruiva sozinhos, isso sim que vai ser divertido"

Os dois seres do sexo masculinos desceram as escadas e rumaram para a cozinha. Lily tentava dar comida para Melody que sempre cuspia para fora.

- A comida esta ali – apontou para a mesa – e a sua Neville no prato

- Eca – falou o menino emburrado – aqui só tem salada

- Eca? Isso é saudável

- E tão bom que até Melody esta comendo – ironizou James colocando uma colher na boca e cuspindo em seguida – isso aqui esta queimado

- Sério? Não tinha percebido – debochou ela – A comida das duas crianças são as únicas que não estão queimadas. E Neville isso é saudável e depois tem sobremesa – sorriu

- Sobremesa? Obaaa

- Cuidado Nev, quem sabe o que ela fez na sobremesa – falou James fazendo careta para os vegetais no prato

- Eu sempre soube fazer uma boa sobremesa – respondeu – E você vai comer os vegetais também Potter ou fica sem comer o pudim de leite condensado – sorriu ela. Aquela sobremesa, ela lembrava, era a preferida do auror.

- Isso é chantagem – reclamou ele pegando um brócolis com o garfo com uma careta, fazendo Neville rir e Melody também e devido a isso aceitar a comida da ruiva lhe dava

- Você gosta quando o tio James faz cara de idiota? - perguntou Lily para pequena que aceitava mais uma colherada – Potter continue sendo o retardo de sempre e não vai precisar comer os vegetais

O auror não pensou nem uma vez e começou fazer caretas que fazia as duas crianças rirem e comerem.

*

Lily embalava Melody no colo na porta do quarto. Observa James e Neville correndo pelo quarto. Os dois riam entre a brincadeira. A ruiva tentava segurar o sorriso que lhe escorregava pelos lábios. Ela tinha que admitir que James era um grande pai.

Deixou a menina no berço, ligou a baba eletrônica magica e rumou para quarto. As coisas do auror ainda continuavam jogadas num canto. Lily suspirou e ignorou aquela pequena bagunça e rumou para seu merecido banho.

*

James sentia os olhos cansados e os músculos protestarem. Um garotinho era um treinamento de resistência muito melhor que sua época de academia de auror. Abriu umas das suas malas, pegou algo para vestir e rumou para banheiro sonolento.

*

Lily esticava os braços para alcançar a toalha do lado de fora do boxe. O banheiro estava coberto por uma grande nuvem de vapor impossibilitando a mulher de ver um palmo a sua frente. Lily forçava o corpo para frente, seus pés escorregaram na água e a ruiva se sentiu sendo jogada para frente de encontro com uma parede de músculo.

James sentiu algo se jogar contra seu corpo e arregalou os olhos. Ele pensava que a ruiva teimosa já estava dormindo e toda aquela fumaça era do banho que ela havia tomado. Ele não esperava encontrar ela ali dentro. Ambos nus.

- Ai – falou Lily agradecendo mentalmente por não cair de cara no chão.

"Espera" pensou a mulher sentindo algo se mexer embaixo dela "Isso esta vivo". A ruiva começou a tocar, parecia ser um homem, um homem bem gostoso. Algo tocou sua coxa, algo grande e duro. Lily parou de tocar e abriu os olhos

- Oi pimentinha – falou James olhando a ruiva com aquelas duas esmeraldas arregaladas – se aproveitando de mim? Quem diria

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? - falou ela se levantando rapidamente, tentando desviar os olhos do homem a sua frente.

- Indo tomar um banho – respondeu James se levantando e ficando frente a frente com a ruiva que procurava desesperadamente algo para cobrir seu corpo – Mas já que estamos aqui, porque não me ajuda ruiva?

- Quer ajuda Jamezito? - debochou – então porque não procura o grupo de ajuda da prefeitura?

- Porque eu tenho uma esposinha linda para me ajudar – respondeu antes de beija-lá.

Suas mãos seguraram a segura feminina a puxando para perto, grudando os corpo. O corpo molhado da sua esposa se moldava perfeitamente no seu. Ela tentou lhe afastar o empurrando para trás, mas ambos sabiam que Lily não usava nem 1/10 da sua força. Os dois queriam aquilo, podiam ser odiarem, podiam ser ignorarem, podiam ter acabado tudo no passado, mas algo que nem o corpo e muito menos o coração esquecem por um mandato da razão.

A língua de ambos invadiam a boca um do outro em dança tão antiga quando o amor. Seu corpos se aqueciam com a promessa do que vinha pela frente. As mãos do auror deslocavam da cintura feminina e subiam para seios os massageando.  
As mãos da mulher corriam pelos músculos do peito definido. Os dois nem se lembravam quem eram.

O som de uma coruja voando em cima de ambos e uma carta caindo no meio do casal foi suficiente para o encanto acabar. Lily corou e correu para colocar uma roupa. James xingou baixinho e jogou a carta para ela antes de entrar no chuveiro e ligar na água gelada.

Lily pegou a carta e foi para quarto tremendo, todo seu corpo parecia uma terminação nervosa, aquilo não era nada bom, como ela foi perde o controle assim?

- Vamos ler a carta, quem quer que seja é meu salvador – falou suspirando

_"Pontas Acorrentado..._

E ai? Como anda o casamento? A Ruiva estressada já te colocou para dormi no sofá? Ou mudou de ideia e quer se encontrar com papai aqui? Você sabe né viado, todas me amam, mais cedo ou mais tarde._  
Agora falando sério, amanhã temos um reconhecimento de uma base de comensais. Então a noite vou passar ai para que você faça os relatórios e eu me divirta incomodando a sua esposinha.__  
Até  
Almofadinhas"_

- Esquece, esse nunca vai merecer meu agradecimento – comentou Lily se jogando na cama e fechando os olhos – Que o Potter morra afogado – pediu a Merlin escutando o barulho do chuveiro.

James saiu do quarto e encontrou Lily virado para o lado de fora com os olhos fechado. Sabia que ela estava fingindo. Mas ele não ia pressionar. Nem ele entendia o que tinha sido aquilo no banheiro. Deitou no seu lado e ficou observando o quarto até o sono chegar.

A manhã chegou com o tempo feio. A chuva do lado de fora era forte contra o telhado. James abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. De novo, durante a noite, o corpo de ambos se juntaram, se era em busca de calor ou apenas a atração que ambos ignorava James não sabia dizer. Mas aquilo não estava sendo fácil. Ele queria beija-lá. Sentiu a ruiva se mexendo e fechou os olhos. Deixara ver que ela o abraçava. Sentiu sair do seu abraço e um frio sobrenatural bateu contra seu corpo. Abriu os olhos assim que o barulho do chuveiro começou.

Saiu do quarto e foi acorda Neville. Amanhã era responsabilidade dele cuidar das crianças quando a ruiva trabalha de manhã e a tarde ele trabalharia e a ruiva ficaria em casa. E ainda para ajudar Sirius ia aparecer logo cedo

- Merlin realmente me odeia – murmurou James – na ultima encarnação devo ter roupado o amor da vida dele. Só pode. Espero que pelo menos ela era muito gostosa para valer a pena. Porque se eu do passado ficou com uma baranga credo Merlin me mate logo

*  
Sirius aparatou na porta da nova casa do melhor amigo. Podia sentir um cheiro de bolo.

"Oba" pensou "E hoje que eu forro meu estomago, com algo mais que miojo"

- Onde esta aquela coisa chamado campaia ? - perguntou Sirius em voz alta procurando o botãozinho – sei que ela fica por algum lugar por aqui.

*  
Neville comia na frente da Tv vendo algum desenho trouxa. Enquanto James subia para o andar de cima com Melody toda lambuzada nas mãos. A menininha havia vomitado toda a mamadeira que ele tinha feito e ele tinha que concorda aquele leite estava horrível, tinha um gosto azedo.

- Tio James vai te limpar é dar o bolo de chocolate da ruiva estressada – falou James sem olhar para frente – pelo menos isso ela sabe fazer

- Olha por onde anda Potter – reclamou Lily sendo jogada para o lado – O que você fez com ela?

- Eu virei ela de cabeça para baixa e fiquei girando até ter velocidade suficiente e tacar no sofá junto Nev

- VOCÊ O QUE? - O auror começou a rir – PARA DE RIR

- Você caiu – riu ele colocando Melody no chão que logo começou a engatinhar para seu quarto em direção de um grande urso de pelúcia – pensei que você era esperta

- Seu idiota – exclamou ela enchendo o peito de moreno de soquinhos

- Um idiota que você esta louca para beijar – e sem esperar uma responta da ruiva e a beijou. E nem recebeu nenhum protesto contra. Ele tinha admitir que Lily estava um pedaço de mal caminho naquela roupa de curandeira. Ele adoraria ser seu paciente.

*

Sirius olhava para porta novamente. Como odiava aquelas invenções dos trouxas.

- Você quer ajuda? - perguntou uma mulher de cabelos loiros até os ombros, olhos castanhos e um senhor corpo

- Claro – sorriu Sirius – Sirius Black e a senhorita?

- Tania – respondeu – ao seu dispor - "oferecida de mais" pensou Sirius que adorava um desafio " mas muito gostosa"

- Eu não acho a campaia

- Campainha – corrigiu a Loira perto do seu ouvido – e aqui esta – apertou e um barulho forte ecoou pela casa – O que acha de passar na minha casa depois é aquela ali da frente.

- Eu adoraria – respondeu Sirius beijando com rapidez – Adeus

No andar de cima James e Lily se afastaram ofegante.

- Eu atendo a porta e vou para trabalho – falou a Lily sem encarar o moreno – você de olhos nas crianças – e correu escada a baixo

- Você não vai fugir de mim para sempre ruiva – prometeu James – Melody vamos te limpar – pegou a varinha e apontou para pequena – Limpar – sorriu – Não conte isso para Tia Lily e nosso segredinho


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5 – Novo chefe**

Lily abriu a porta com rapidez e viu Sirius ali com um grande sorriso

- Seu amigo esta lá em cima – falou ela – espero quando voltar a casa continue idêntica

- Sabia que seu batom esta borrado ruiva? - ignorou Sirius sorrindo – parece que a vida de senhora Potter esta sendo muito animada

Lily sacou a varinha numa velocidade que assustou o maroto e apontou para ele

- Mais uma brincadeirinha – sorriu – e eu faço um feitiço e te troco de sexo Black. Bom dia – e aparatou

- Ruivas sempre esquentadinhas – seu sorriso sumiu quando a ficha do que escutara caia sobre seus pensamento – aquela pimentinha não é louca de fazer isso. Credo, tadinha da população feminina desse mundo – entrou na casa e fechou a porta –  
PONTAS?

- JÁ ESTOU DESCENDO – berrou o amigo de volta

- Oi Tio Sirius – falou Nev animado – quer brincar comigo?

- Claro – sorriu o auror animado – mas eu faço as regras

James desceu as escadas segurando Melody pelos pés fazendo a menininha rir. Na outra mão estava coberta de pergaminhos para discutir com Almofadinhas para nova missão. Quando James entrou na sala apenas um pensamento passou por sua cabeça: "Vermelho ou branco? Qual será a melhor cor para as rosas do meu caixão?"

- Oi – falaram Nev e Sirius sorrindo envergonhados

- Esqueçam a bronca – falou James os dois comemoraram – nós tememos – olhou para relógio – 1 hora para arrumar essa sala – olhou novamente para sala. O teto estava todo colorido, o lustre no chão, o sofá estava cheio de furos, o chão cheio de penas? - e apenas 1 hora para arrumarmos o planos para missão Almofadinhas – Sirius arregalou os olhos – Nev cuida da sua irmã

- Porque ele não vai fazer nada? - questionou Sirius emburrado

- Porque ele é criança – suspirou – apesar que acho que você ás vezes também é

- Cala boca Potter – reclamou Sirius ofedindo – e vamos arrumar isso viado

- Veado ou cervo – respondeu James cansado – é diferente de viado

- Tudo igual, bambi

Lily sentia cada músculo seu reclamar. O hospital estava cheio de pessoas que sofreram ataques daqueles monstros chamados comensais. Ela não aguentava mais viver no meio de uma guerra. Abriu a porta da sua casa e a encontrou limpa. Limpa até de mais.

- Estranho – falou baixinho – esta limpo de mais, quieta de mais, o que aquele trasgo aprontou?

A ruiva começou a procurar por todos os lados. Não havia nenhum sinal deles em lugar nenhum.

- Ele não ia matar as crianças – afirmou ela para espelho que estava a sua frente tentando ganhar confiança - AI Merlin, se foi um dos comensais

A ruiva pegou a varinha. Era melhor chamar algum auror. James era um. Droga.

- Tia Lily - escutou a voz do seu pequeninho e logo o viu correndo em sua direção

- Neville? Oh Nev – abraçou ela tentando segurar o choro

- Aconteceu algo? - perguntou James chegando pela porta com Melody no colo e Sirius logo atrás cheio de documentos nas mãos.

- Onde vocês estavam? - questionou ela o olhando com raiva

"Opa" pensou James "acho que deixamos algo para trás na arrumação. Sabia que não podia deixar o senhor Pulgas conferir as coisas"

- No parque, Melody estava brincando na caixinha de areia e Nev no balanço. Enquanto eu e Sirius trabalhávamos

- E tens algum problema com caneta? Uma pena? - questionou a mulher pegando Melody do colo do auror e dando para Sirius – Qual o seu problema com pergaminho? Um recado apenas? - suspirou – Eu chego em casa e não encontro um recado. Vocês tinham sumido

- Lily nós só fomos até.. - mas o moreno parou quando a mulher começou a socar seu peito o chamando de idiota - Lily?

- Você podiam estar mortos – e chorou. James olhou para Sirius que apenas deu de ombros e sumiu com as crianças.

- Calma Li – e tentou abraçar, mas ela o repeliu e o encarou com raiva

- A próxima vez eu que te mato – secou as lagrimas – pegue seu amigo e vão trabalhar. Estão atrasados.

*

- Aquela ruiva é louca – afirmou Sirius entrando no ministério – vamos pegar nossas coisas e vamos reconhecer esse covil

- Espero que seja dos assisianos de Frank e Alice. Estou louco para por minhas mãos neles

- Se for, eles nem vão precisar serem cremados – sorriu Sirius maldosamente – pois nem cinzas iram sobrar

- Potter, Black – chamou o chefe dos auror – vocês já sabem a localização? - os dois acenaram – acham que conhecem –  
apontou para uma mulher com calça de couro justa e um boré vermelho – Marlene Mckinnon, ela ira ser a guia de vocês para dentro

- Meu pais são donos da casa ao lado – respondeu ela – vocês ficaram lá. James – virou para um dos morenos – você vai para casa a noite e de manhã devido as crianças.

- Vamos ficar numa casa sozinhos? - perguntou Sirius animado

- Não – sorriu ela

- E quem vai?

- Segredinho – sorriu a morena.

*

- Que barulho foi esse? - questionou a ruiva – Ah campainha.

"Preciso fazer uma tabela de tarefas" pensou pegando Melody no colo, largando a vassoura no canto da cozinha e indo em direção da porta.

- Remo – cumprimentou ela animada – entre

- Oi Li, Oi Melody – sorriu o loiro – bom, James me pediu para vim aqui te ajudar. Parece que ele entrou numa missão. E eu vou ajudar aqui e lá

- Obrigado Merlin – agradeceu a ruiva – Pegue a Melody, troque a fralda de banho e a faça dormi. Eu tenho que terminar de arrumar a cozinha, dar banho no Nev e fazer a tabela.

- Er.. eu não sei da banho em uma criança

- Meu bem – sorriu Lily – nem eu, por favor - implorou ela

- Você cuida da Melody e eu da cozinha e do Nev, ok? - a ruiva concordou, agradeceu o amigo, pegou a menina e subiu

- Nev – olhou para menino que comia na mesa – eu vou limpar a cozinha para Tia Lily e depois..

- Nós vamos ao parque? - pediu ele

- Você vai para banho – o garoto começou a chorar – claro que só depois do parque

- EBAAA – e abraçou Remo – te adoro Tio Remo.

Lily olhava a banheira e Melody. As duas não pareciam combinar. Toda vez que a menina chegava perto da agua chorava. Aquilo não parecia ser uma tarefa fácil. Mas se o Potter conseguiu, ela também iria.

- Vamos Mel – pediu ela – me ajuda querida. E só água – a ruiva tentou colocar a menina na água, mas só de chegar perto chorava – Já sei

Pegou a menina e a levou para seu quarto e encheu a banheira. Colocou alguns brinquedinhos e tirou sua própria roupa, entrando na agua junto com a menina. Na mesma hora que a menina tocou na água morna começou a chorar. Mas Lily não desistiu e mexeu nos brinquedinhos, logo Melody não tinha mais problemas com a água. Mas por outro lado a ruiva teria que limpar o banheiro que estava todo molhado

- Obrigada Mel – suspirou cansada

*

James aparatou de frente para um pequeno chalé. Era simples, coberto de arvores, um lugar perfeito para o trabalho. Iriam observa e atacar na hora correta.

- Qual vai ser meu quarto? - perguntou Sirius sendo charmoso

- Na casinha do cachorro – falou Marlene. Ela já havia escutado muito no passado os marotos denominando Sirius de cachorro – E eu e meu acompanhante no único quarto da casa

- E quem seria seu acompanhante? - debochou Sirius tentando ocultar a raiva

- Eu – uma voz se sobressaiu dentro da casa

- Eu conheço essa voz – comentou James em choque

- Não é, não pode ser – exclamou Sirius - diz que não é – pediu para o amigo, mas este já estava olhando para o homem a sua frente

Remo tentava controlar Neville. Mas o menino saia correndo o carregando pelas mãos. Como o menino conseguia isso, nem Remo sabia e nem queria. Quando percebeu já estava no meio do parque e Neville longe das suas vistas.

- Eu tenho que achar esse menino – pensou ele – porque não sei qual a morte pior. James, Lily ou Voldemort. Acho que Lily vence.

*

Lily olhava a menina quietinha dormindo, depois de ter gostado do banho o problema foi tira. Melody chorou mais que para entrar. Agora dormia tranquila desde que Lily começou e terminou de arrumar a casa. Agora ali na sala olhando para bebê conforto escrevia a lista de tarefa dela e do Potter.

Segunda, Quarta, sexta – James levava o lixo, passava uma vassoura na casa, fazia o café da manha, leva e buscava Nev na escola trouxa e dava banho nas crianças.  
Lily limpava o resto da casa, ajuda Nev nos deveres, levava as crianças no parquinho, fazia o jantar e o almoço e fazia as crianças dormirem.

Terça, quinta e sábado - James limpava o jardim, fazia almoço e janta, levava as crianças para dar uma volta e as fazia dormi. Lily fazia o café da manhã, dava banho nos pequenos, levava e buscava Nev na escola e no sábado na escolinha de quadribol e dava banho nas crianças.

Domingo – dia de folga de ambos e era dividido entre Lena, Sirius e Remo

*  
- Sou eu Black – comentou o homem aparecendo. Com os cabelos negros escorridos até altura do ombro. Os olhos negros, alto e com veste negras – Snape.

- Não – pediu Siriu ainda em choque – ela não me trocou pela Ranhoso, ele parece um morcego, o cascão. Ele tem medo de shampoo.

- Cala boca Black – falou Lena – Não vai ser ele que vai dormi na casinha do cachorro - Marlene se virou para James ainda pasmo - E antes que você fale alguma besteira James, saiba que a Lily ainda é a amiga do Severo e não ia ser nada bom eu contar para ela..

- já entendi – respondeu ele – não se preocupe não pretendo nem falar com err...ele

- Que bom – respondeu Severo – porque isso acabaria com meu dia. Agora vamos ao trabalho – o moreno parou e olhou para Sirius que ainda estava em choque – Você sabe o que é trabalho certo? - debochou

- Mais que você filhote de cobra – respondeu Sirius – seu Lord sem nariz sabe que você esta aqui?

- E obvio que não – respondeu – ou talvez você fale com espíritos?

- Se você estivesse morto vivaria fã do seu assassino – olhou para Lena – você me paga queridinha.

*  
Remo procurava Neville para todos os lados era impossível achar aquele menino no meio de todas aquelas crianças. Um cabelo cor verde vivo chamou a sua atenção, uma linda adolescente de pele morena e olhos violeta vinha andando em sua direção sorrindo, em uma das suas mãos estava Neville que possuía os olhos vermelhos

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Remo preocupado

- Eu cai – choramingou Nev – e meu joelho sangro

Remo se inclinou para olhar o joelho curado do menino e voltou o olhar para garota de cabelos verdes

- Eu curei – respondeu ela – acho que deu certo.

- Você tem autorização para fazer magia?

- Tenho 17 anos – mostrou a língua – Adeus Neville, cuidado – apontou para Remo – ele tem que cara de ser um tio muito do chato

- Não sou chato – retrucou Remo pasmo pelo comportamento da garota.

- Desculpa, acho que antiquado e preconceituoso seria a melhor palavra – comentou ela lhe encarando. Tonks havia percebido o olhar reprovador pelo tom dos seus cabelos.

- Eu preconceituoso? - o homem rio e ela concordou – Você não sabe que esta falando

- Não? - seus cabelos ficaram pretos

- Como você fez isso? - perguntou Nev animado – Posso fazer também?

- Vamos embora Nev – mandou Remo encarando a garota que lhe fazia uma careta – não vou te deixar com essas péssimas companhias

- Nós vemos depois senhor "não me contrarie" - debochou a menina saindo dali aos pulos

Remo revirou os olhos e carregou Neville para casa.

James chegou em casa esgotado, não aguentava mais as brigas Sirius x Ranhoso. Ele não aguentava mais aquele projeto de morcego se achando o dono da missão, o todo poderoso com a sua missão mais difícil, o mais corajoso. Dava vontade de vomitar. Isso nem tinha sido o começo, Snape achava que ele tinha cara de mordomo: "Potter meu café?" "Potter isso aqui esta ruim, faça outro" "Potter mais rápido" "Potter busque a minha capa lá no quarto". Como ele odiava aquele filhote de cobra.

- LILY, NEVILLE, MELODY CHEGUEI – berrou James se tacando no sofá e chegando os olhos. Iria descansar. Dormi era sua única meta.

- Tio James – chamou Nev animado – brinca comigo, o Tio Remo não sabe brincar de cavalinho

- James – chamou Remo – você tem que me passar o relatorio da missão para que eu possa continuar

- Potter cuida da Melody – mandou Lily colocando a menina no colo do auror – tenho três minutos para me arrumar e ir para hospital. Parece que Voldemort quis animar a noite

- Tio James – Nev lhe puxava batendo sem querer em Melody que começou a chorar

- Pontas e o relatório? Não consegues ter nada organizado mesmo – reclamou Remo

- JAMES FAÇA A MELODY PARA DE CHORAR – berrou Lily do andar de cima

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh – berrou James fazendo Lily parando no meio da escada, Neville olhar com cara de medo, Melody parar de chorar e Remo ficar em choque – Será que vocês não conseguem ficar um minuto calado? Remo seu relatório é: Snape é o líder, se mate quando da tempo. Nev eu trabalhei o dia inteiro então cama, Melody continue assim – e se virou para ruiva – Você vai me deixar sozinho?

- Não sou irresponsável – respondeu ela – contratei a Ninfadora Tonks para ser babá essa noite. Agora estou atrasada. Tchau – saiu pela porta

- Ela não contratou quem eu penso que ela contratou – pediu Remo

- Por que? - perguntou James assustado

- A guria é louca – respondeu Remo na hora que campainha tocou – Boa sorte James – e aparatou

- Sempre sobra tudo para mim – suspirou indo em direção da porta.

- Olá meu nome é Tonks – sorriu uma menina com cabelos roxos – a senhora Potter pediu para mim vim ajudar cuidar das crianças

- Claro, entre Tonks – falou o auror cansado de mais para se importa com a garota – eles estão a sua disposição

- obrigada – agradeceu e sumindo com as crianças

- Agora paz e sossego – pediu o moreno se jogando no sofá e ignorando os barulhos do andar de cima. O importante era a casa não cair. Escutou um barulho muito forte sendo seguido por um tremor – Merlin realmente me odeia.

James subiu as escadas correndo e entrou no quarto, bom o que restou no quarto, Neville. A parede havia sumido, da porta James olhava toda pequena cidade. As paredes estavam pretas e no centro uma varinha jogado no chão.

- Quem fez isso? - perguntou James tentando se controlar

- Ele (a) – falaram Neville e Tonks apontando um para outro – Não fui eu, foi ele (a)

- Certo – suspirou o auror – Neville banho, Tonks cuida da Melody, tenho um quarto para arrumar e depois CAMA.

Fim do Capítulo

Kait weasley – obrigada flor pelo apoio. Vou fazer sim


	6. Chapter 6

Adhara Potter – que bom que gostasse da fic. Também amo a Tonks, muito fofa ela.

Emma Potter – mais um pouquinho para vocês

Kait weasley - kkkkk obrigada de novo. Sim a casas sempre fica com pernas para o ar com Lily e James. Aaaaai que fofa você. Lê mais alguma coisa além de L/J?

**Cap. 6 Missão**

Lily chegou em casa já era de madrugada, sua mente esta nebulada pelo sono, seus músculos cansados. Encontrou a casa é profundo silêncio e subiu as escadas com lentidão. Ao chegar no seu quarto se encontrou com James, Neville e Melody dormindo na sua cama. Era uma cena tão simples, mas tão bonita principalmente pós o dia de horrores causados pelo Você-sabe-quem.

A ruiva sorriu, pegou suas coisas e se dirigiu ao quarto reservado para hospedes. Lá tomou banho e se jogou na cama. Amanhã ia ser a primeira visita da assistente social a nova casa dos Longbottons.

James acordou quando Melody começou a chorar, ainda era noite. Escutou passos vindo em direção ao quarto e procurou a varinha, mas não a encontrou. Deixou as duas crianças na cama, uma delas berrando e se encaminhou para porta. Se alguém entrasse ele o prenderia no chão e depois ele pensaria em algo para fazer.

A porta se abriu e James se jogou em cima do intruso. Um intruso muito pequeno e com cabelos cor de fogo.  
Lily sentiu um corpo contra o seu e abriu os olhos pronta para qualquer coisa, menos ver James ali. De novo com poucas roupas, melhor dizendo, apenas de cueca. A ruiva se sentiu corar e sua respiração acelerar. O auror não deslocava os olhos dos seus.

- Tio James? - chamou Neville da cama sonolento.

James pulou de cima da ruiva e se juntou ao pequeno. Enquanto a mulher pegava a menina no colo. Os dois não se olhavam, mas não conseguiam ignorar um ao outro. Algo estava acontecendo ali. De novo e como a ultima vez, Lily iria se arrepender de confiar no maroto.

_FlashBack_

Lily andava com a amiga, Marlene Mckinnon, em direção ao jardins. Era proibido ir lá pós horário de ser recolher. Mas as duas precisavam ir.

- Lena – chamou a ruiva – eu não acho isso certo

- Li, a carta foi especifica. "Eu sei onde eles estão e não vocês" - recitou uma parte da carta – Esqueceu?

- Eu confio no James – respondeu a ruiva passando as mãos no braço – e esta frio aqui

- Pois eu não – falou a morena caminhando com rapidez – estamos falando de James Potter e Sirius Black

- Ok vamos acabar logo com isso

As duas continuaram seguindo para o lado do campo de quadribol. Lá podia ver os marotos, o melhor 3 deles. James e Sirius estavam na vassoura e Peter batia palmas empolgado.

- Cadê o Lupin? - questionou a ruiva

- Não sei – mentiu a amiga. Ela já havia descoberto o segredo do Remo em uma fez que ficou presa na enfermaria. Mas prometera nunca contar – mas vamos fazer isso rapido, antes que a lua cheia apareça no céu

- Por mim estaria lá dentro dormindo – reclamou Lily

- E só ver o que eles estão fazendo aqui – olhou para amiga – James te deu a desculpa do que?

- Ele não falou nada

- Viu? Eles não queriam que nós o seguisse

Lily revirou os olhos. Sabia muito bem que James vivia saindo com os amigos a noite, ela confiava nele o suficiente para deixar se diverti, ignorando o que ele fazia. Se soubesse o que aprontavam provavelmente não iria concorda e acabariam brigando.

A ruiva amava aquele maroto tolo que fazia tudo errado. Não adiantou reclamar, não adiantou os mil nãos, ele havia conquistado e ela confiava nele. Já Lena era amiga de Sirius quando as coisas entre eles começaram a esquentar e não confiava nenhum pouco no maroto.

As duas amigas ficaram ali apenas observando. Quando os dois marotos desceram da vassoura. Peter já havia sumido e os dois outros foram barrados por duas mulheres.

F_im do Flash Back_

*  
- Potter acorda – mandou a ruiva cutucando o auror que apenas se remexeu e voltou a dormi – é sério Melody não parece muito bem

- Você é curandeira – murmurou ele dormindo

- Eu não cuido de criança – respondeu ela tentando manter a paciência – cuido apenas da parte de acidentes por feitiços

- E o queres que eu faça? Me vista de médico? E saiu por ai me achando Merlin?

- Se arrume e vamos levar ela no hospital – retrucou a ruiva louca para esganar o moreno – não podemos levar ela assim aparatando e nem por pó de flur

- Vamos voando? - James pela primeira vez abriu os olhos e encarou a ruiva

- Você e ela vão voando – olhou bem dentro nos olhos do auror – você vai cuidar muito bem dela, não vai deixar ela pegar vento nenhum. E eu e o Neville vamos aparatar.

- Lily – suspirou James – voar e vento são coisas comuns.

- Então ache uma solução Potter – mandou ela – vou acorda Neville – e saiu do quarto

- Ótimo – resmungou ele – Potter ache uma solução. Virei Santo expedito agora, o bruxo das causas impossíveis

*  
- O que é isso? - perguntou Lily chocada

- Uma moto, aquelas coisas trouxas – falou James – peguei emprestado do Almofadinhas

- Merlin diz que não casei com idiota – pediu

- Claro que não casasse com idiota e sim comigo, lindo, maravilhoso e gostoso – sorriu James – Agora pegamos a varinha e fazemos um feitiço para isso não entrar vento, como um bolha de ar – explicou ele – e eu levo a Melody ai.

- Er.. - a ruiva olhou para bebê em seu colo que choramingava e para maquina a sua frente – Ok Potter se der algo errado eu te mato

- Viu Ne? Tio James dominando – sorriu para Neville

- Não escuta – mandou Lily tampando o ouvido da criança– ele não manda nem no cachorro – James estava pronto para retrucar mas a ruiva continuou – Vamos agora

- Sim senhora – concordou ele – pelo menos a ultima palavra é sempre a minha

*  
Lily já fazia a ficha da Melody com Neville dormindo no seu colo quando James apareceu com a pequena. O hospital estava um caos, havia ocorrido mais um ataque dos comensais. Aquilo não parecia nada bom.

- Oi Lily – cumprimentou uma das companheiras de trabalho – o que faz aqui?

- Melody – falou apontando para James e a menina – sabes quem pode nós atender?

- Acho que Parker está de plantão. Acho melhor mandar o seu marido para a consulta e você pode ficar no lugar por enquanto do Parker.

- Perfeito – sorriu ela cansada – Po..James? - chamou o "marido"- você segue a Cinthia, eu vou te que trabalhar um pouco

- Não é seu dia de folga minha fofuchinha? - falou James a envergonhando

- É sim bebê – retrucou ela com raiva – mas depois explico. Vão – mandou. James deu sorrisinho de deboche e a puxou para um beijo estilo novela e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Quando essa noite acabar ruiva nós temos assuntos pendentes desde o banheiro – e saiu dali.

- Idiota – reclamou ela vermelha

*

James entrou na sala do tal médico Parker, com um Melody chorando e Neville reclamam. O pediatra tinha cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

Parecia uma patricinha na versão masculina, "o Ken Gay", pensou James.

- Ora se não é marido da Li – sorriu Parker – Um homem de sorte

- E possessivo – respondeu apertando a mão do Barbie masculino – Então pode consultar logo a Melody?

- Olá queridinha – a menina começou a chorar. "Essa é minha Mel" pensou o moreno – Vem vamos ver o que você tem.

- Tio James – chamou Neville puxando as mãos do auror – Aquele senhor – apontou para Parker que examinava a sua irmã – não gostei dele. Ele parece querer a Tia Lily para ele. Mas não vais deixar né?

- Claro que não – afirmou o moreno passando as mãos no cabelo do menino – apesar de tudo aquela ruiva é minha

_FlashBack_

- Quem são vocês? - perguntou Sirius sério. Desde que havia aceitado "ficar sério", porém nunca namorar, com Marlene. O maroto não ligava mais para as outras.

- Vocês – comentou a loira da esquerda

- Mas nós não – comentou James se virando. Mas nunca chegou a dar um passo. Um dor correu pela sua coluna e quando percebeu Lily estava a sua frente as lagrimas. Marlene batia num Sirius confuso. Duas loiras nuas e uma delas em seu colo.

- Como eu fui burra – exclamou a ruiva com raiva

- Lily – chamou ele – eu não sei como isso aconteceu

- Isso é tão típico seu Potter – aquelas palavras doeram nele – você usa e joga fora. A vitima da vez foi a monitora dos mil não  
Evans. Parabéns Potter, ganhasse seu Troféu, seu trasgo idiota

- Lily eu não fez nada – exclamou ele

- Jay meu amor – falou a garota que estava ali – você me disse que me amava. Até me pediu em namoro com anel da sua mãe..e ainda vamos ter um lindo bebê - passou a mão na barriga

- Não? - riu a ruiva contendo as lagrimas – Eu tenho vergonha de algum dia ter te conhecido. Imagina seus pais por te tido  
você

- Não vale dos meus pais – exclamou com raiva – você que é uma idiota, metida, CDF, certinha. Nem sabe o que é se diverti. Tens que agradecer um dia de eu ter querido sair com você. Porque por favor você estaria mofando naquela biblioteca. Uma trouxa igual a você nunca devia entrar em Hogwart. E nunca mais fale assim comigo sua..

- Falando em "falar" nunca mais olha para mim – e saiu dali carregando a amiga

_Fim do FlashBack_

James jurou naquela hora que desistiria daquela ruiva que nunca confiaria nele. Apesar de te se arrependido o que falou, nunca iria pedir desculpa, ela estava mais errada que ele. Mas naquele consultório percebeu que não se pode mandar no coração. E ela havia amado uma vez, ela lhe correspondia os beijos. Então ele a enlouqueceria até ela ser só dele.

*

Sirius olhava irritado para a escada. A morena não havia brincado sobre a casinha de cachorro escrito: Snuffles. Com cores rosa pink. Severo Snape colocou até comida de cão numa tigela para ele. Sirius estava louco para matar aquele causalzinho que dormia no andar de cima.  
Mas ele era um maroto não ia deixar isso barato. Nunca.

*  
James achou estranho quando Parker mandou chamar Lily. Ele não era burro que não sabia repassar informações para ruiva. Mas as coisas pareciam apenas piorarem. Mandaram levar Neville de volta para casa, James tinha pedido o favor para Remo que logo se prontificou em ajudar. Melody, por sua vez, foi levada para exame.

- O que esta acontecendo? - perguntou Lily entrando no consultório – Cadê as crianças?

- Nev foi para casa com Remo – começou a explicar James mas foi interrompendo pelo médico

- E a Melody esta fazendo alguns exames – falou sorrindo – querida Lily

- Evans – falou a ruiva e James começou a tossir – Potter – corrigiu ela rapidamente

- Potter – debochou o médico com sorrisinho falso – bom sobre a Melody, creio que é um caso complicado

- Complicado como? - perguntou a ruiva preocupada. James sem nem mesmo perceber a envolveu pelos ombros num abraço.

- Fala logo – mandou o moreno  
- Estou esperando os resultados dos exames, mas tenho quase certeza que Melody esta com uma doença chamada: HSEP. Uma doença que ocorre em uma em cada cinco crianças.  
- Qual a cura? - perguntou James quando Lily encarava o médico em choque  
- A cura é possível se for seguido os cuidados necessários. Além da medicação, a menina precisa de descaço, tranquilidade, banhos de sol, ar puro, banhos com um produto para pele que vai ficar ressequida e comida balanceada. As vezes, o tratamento falha e ela terá que se internada aqui. Dentro de 6 meses com uma forte medicação esta livre, mas algumas sequelas podem continuar – A ruiva chorava e James abraçava com medo – mas as vezes elas não sobrevivem.

*

James levava Remo até a porta e lhe falava das novas novidades. No quarto Lily embalava Melody no seu colo tentando segurar as lágrimas. Aquela menina já havia passado por tanta coisa, a perda dos pais, família adotiva e agora aquela doença. Lily colocava a criança no berço quando James apareceu na porta, o moreno caminhou até o lado do berço. Os dois ali um do lado do outro observando a pequena se abraçaram se buscando apoio.

*  
Marlene acordou o dia seguinte com o barulho da chegada de alguém. Snape já estava em pé com varinha em mão.

- Eu vejo quem é – falou ele sério

- Não os maltrate tanto – pediu ela – talvez só um pouquinhos. Eles merecem

Severo deu um sorriso duro e Marlene foi se arrumar. Snape descia a escada com cuidado afinal Black estava em casa. Com a varinha pronta para atacar a qualquer hora foi avançando aos poucos. Não havia nenhum barulho em lugar nenhum.

"Só que falta, pensou Severo, eu ter que salvar o Black. Posso dizer que não cheguei a tempo"

*

Remo olhava o amigo irritado. Ele havia trazido um noticia complicada e Sirius como a maioria das vezes parecia uma criança.

- O que você está aprontando? - perguntou o lobisomem

- Nada não – sorriu o moreno – Só aguarda mais dois minutos antes de me contar o que é tão urgente assim – olhou para escada – a festa está pronta para começar

*

Lily acordou com barulho do choro de criança. Abriu os olhos e se viu na sua cama. Nem lembrava de ter saído do quarto da Melody. A ruiva foi com rapidez até a origem do choro e encontrou James tentando embalar a menininha no colo. O moreno se atrapalhava, pois não sabia como segurar uma criança no colo.

- Deixa que eu faço isso – sorriu Lily

- Você tem que trabalhar – avisou ele retribuindo um sorriso cansado

- E só um pouquinho – comentou pegando a criança no colo e começando a embalar – Obrigada por me deixar dormi

- Nada – disse ele meio envergonhado – nada que não pudesse dar conta – sorriu

- Só na sua cabeça isso faz sentindo – riu ela baixinho. James olhou para aquela ruiva e sabia que no fundo ela era razão do significado do amor em sua vida

*  
Remo olhava Sirius que mexia na sua varinha e um grande barulho de algo caindo da escada. Algo negro, com cabelos oleosos e um grande nariz. Sirius nunca teria jeito.

- Aquele é quem eu penso? - pensou Remo

- Sim – sorriu Almofadinhas animadamente – é isso é apenas o incio.

*

Snape sentia seu corpo todo dolorido. Ele havia caído da escada, sem motivo aparente. Pois a razão ele conhecia muito bem: Black. Aquele maroto queria aprontar com ele de novo. Com a varinha na mão lançou um "homem revelos". Porém algo tinha dado errado, aquele simples feitiço havia atraido diversos objetos em sua direção. Afinal de contas, Snape teve que admitir, Black era um maroto muito esperto.

*

Marlene desceu assustada com o barulho forte que fez a casa tremer. Escutava berros de Severo, escutava os risos de Sirius e a voz do Remo. Desceu com cuidado a escada e encontrou um Remo resmungando "Ranhoso mal acredecido, só estava querendo ajudar". Um Sirius rindo e apontando para Severos irritado. O sonserino tinha os cabelos loiros e crespos que iam até a cintura, os olhos estavam azul, é um grande laço azul.

Lena olhou para o resto do Snape segurando o riso. Ele usava um vestido azul curto e BEM feminino, meias até as coxas brancas e um coelho que não conseguia se livrar grudado na sua mão.

- O que você esta rindo? – perguntou Snape irritado

- Nada não – comentou Lena sorrindo – nunca imaginei você tão sexy

Sirius explodiu em risos acompanhado pelo Remo. Snape estava sacando a varinha e apontava para o idiota do Black quando a casa que vigiavam começou ser povoada por homens de capas pretas.  
- Meninos está na hora de agirmos - murmurou a morena encarando a janela

James dava a mamadeira para Melody enquanto observa Neville tentando fazer os deveres da creche trouxa.

- Tio James?

- Fale Nev – falou James depositando a Melody no sofá para ver um desenho de dois coelhinhos que cantavam e dançavam.  
"Coisa mais estranha" pensou ele "Coelhos não falam e depois os trouxas acham que nós somos os esquisitos"

- Eu não sei fazer isso aqui – falou apontando para o caderno vermelho – me ajuda?

- O que é isso? – perguntou James – é só conta Nev. Um pessoa sozinha é encalhada, Duas pessoas juntas são namorados, Três é pornografia, 4 é troca de casais, 5..

- E como eu somo isso?

- Quando você cresce você vai enteder – afirmou James deixando o pobre menino com mais duvida .  
"A tia Lily é melhor professora" pensou Neville olhando para James assistindo desenho de bebê.  
*

Lily terminava de aplicar uma poção em seu paciente, quando sua mente sem sua permissão voltou para o idiota do Potter. Ele parecia ter que realmente mudado desde o colégio, sem duvida continua lindo e maroto, mas ao mesmo tempo adquiriu uma postura mais responsável, principalmente agora. Ele estava sendo um excelente pai substituto apesar das trapalhadas. Ele amava Neville e Mellody.  
Mellody, suspirou a ruiva, como será que estava a sua pequenina?

Snape, após livre de todos os feitiços de Sirius, se encaminhava para a outra casa com passos firmes. Marlene e Remo observam o moreno sendo cumprimentados por outros comensais.  
- Onde esta o Black? – perguntou Marlene  
- Ele dize que ia chamar o Pontas – respondeu Remo não encarando a morena. Ele sabia que Sirius não iria ficar ali apenas vigiando e esperando a hora certa de atacar.

Lily chegou em casa e correu para o quarto de Melody, a pequena dormia tranquilamente enquanto James e Neville brincavam com legos mágicos sobre o tapete. A ruiva ficou ali observando até o moreno perceber seu olhar e se levantar e ir ao seu encontro.

- Esta tudo bem – respondeu ele a pergunta silenciosa presente nos olhos verdes

- Eu sei – afirmou ela – obrigada, eu não conseguiria sozinha

- Quem é você? E o que vez com a Evans? – perguntou James chocado – ela nunca iria me agradecer

- Ela já te agradeceu muito – respondeu a ruiva – mas você a traiu

Lily começou a andar em direção ao berço quando James segurou seu abraço

- Eu nunca te trai – afirmou ele – você que acreditou na primeira armação – a mulher iria retrucar, mas o maroto foi mais rápido – mas não se preocupe eu nunca desisto daquilo que amo. Vou ajudar Sirius – puxou a ruiva e a beijou com vontade e ela correspondeu na mesma empolgação – Tchau pimentinha

- Seu idiota – murmurou ela com meio riso no rosto. O que será que ele quis dizer com armação? Será que ele realmente a amava?

James chegou à casa e encontrou Marlene observando o local dos encontros do comensais, Remo estava com um mapa sobre a mesa muito parecido com "o mapa dos marotos" e Sirius não estava em sua vista.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o moreno

- Esta na hora de agirmos – falou Marlene – Severo já esta lá dentro – olhou para os lados – Cadê o Black?

- Não sei – falou Remo sem encarar a morena

- Eu vou procurar ele – disse James e completou para só o Remo escutasse – chame Rabicho, os marotos estão prontos para vingar a morte da Alice e Frank

James andava com cuidado pelas sombras naquele dia ensolarado. Engraçado que os comensais estavam se reunido em plena luz do dia, segundo James, perdia toda a graça e o mistério. Seus passos eram abafados pelo sons de pássaros e logo já se viu na frente do covil. Havia apenas dois comensais ali montando guarda. Aquilo parecia ser uma armadilha.

Com cuidado James transfigurou um pedaço de rocha em uma galinha barulhenta e a levitou até o outro lado. Os comensais atraído pelo barulho olharam para o lado. James estuporou o mais próximo e quando o outro o olhou, o auror já tinha a varinha apontada em sua garganta.

- Olá, alguém já disse que saiu de moda ser albino? – questionou o moreno e logo o estuporando – acho que você vai ficar numa cor muito melhor agora, pegando um solzinho.

E ele estava dentro da casa.

*

Lily embalava Melody, a pequena estava mal novamente e a ruiva não conseguia achar o idiota do Potter. Isso que da acreditar naquele maroto idiota. Mas algo nela havia mudado, ela não conseguia acreditar que ele os tinha abandonado, tinha certeza que tinha acontecido algo e ela não sabia como ajudar. Droga, estava perdida, aquele sentimento de anos atras estava voltando, ela não conseguia mais ver o lado "negro" do Potter. Ela estava apaixonada.

-Neville- chamou – nós vamos para St. Mungus

*  
Sirius, em sua forma de cachorro, estava no canto do coviu. Aqueles burros não ligavam para um cachorro ali perdido. Um grande erro seu. Escutou passos se aproximando dele e uma mão tampando seu fusinho. Esta no ponto de morde a mão quando escutou a voz do James:"sou eu".

Sirius tinha certeza a diversão logo começaria.

*

Remo e Marlene se preparavam para atacar. A morena havia ido chamar reforço no ministério e agora um grande numero de auror cercavam a casa. Não havia noticias de James, Sirius ou Snape. Aquilo parecia complicar a medida que passava. Remo estava ao lado da morena, no primeiro grupo que entraria na casa e Rabicho já estava dentro da casa em sua forma de rato.

*

James observava os comensais se reunirem em volta de uma grande mesa cheia de papeis. Snape estava ao fundo e parecia criar idéias, apesar da implicação com ex-sonserino, o maroto sabia que ele estava os prendo na casa para que eles pudessem agir.

Viu um dos comensais que vestia uma túnica preta se aproximando devagar parecia que iria tomar ar. Um sorriso maroto surgiu em seu rosto. Esperou o comensal passar, o estuporou e se vestiu com a túnica preta. Levou o corpo até onde o Almofadinhas se encontrava, piscou os olhos e rumou para a grande mesa.

Ele ficou estudando mais ao longe a movimentação, quando viu Peter, em sua forma animaga correndo até o que parecia ser o chefe do grupo o atraindo para fora. O que Peter estava fazendo ali?

*

Sirius olhava Rabicho se aproximando do Bam-bam do grupo dos Pretos e Deprimidos. Aquilo estava errado, ele não sabia o que estava errado, mas algo estava. Olhou para Pontas que se misturava pelos comensais e teve uma brilhante idéia. Claro, apenas ele, o mais gostoso, inteligente e sexy poderia ter essa idéia. Deu uma latida atraindo atenção de todos os comensais. E a festa ia começar.

*

- Você escutaram isso? – perguntou Remo

- Parece um latido – respondeu um auror confuso

- Acho que é nossa deixa para atacar – falou Remo – antes que Sirius destrua tudo

*  
James viu Almofadinhas latindo e chamando atenção para ele. Todos os comensais olhavam para o cachorro negro com expressão de confusão, não sabia se riam do cachorro que corriam em volta do rabo ou se o matavam.

O maroto sabia exatamente o que o amigo pretendia. Eles haviam feito muito disso em Hogwart. Pegou a varinha e começou a estuporar todos os comensais que ficaram mais ao fundo. De 30 homens, restavam apenas vinte. Snape não ajuda nem um dos dois lados, os dois eram idiotas de mais. Potter e seus amigos pareciam ter saído de um desenho trouxa, os comensais pareciam ser crianças. Porém algo o chamava atenção o ratinho que havia se transformará em Peter Pettigrew, este falava com o líder deles, como se passasse informação.

- Homens – chamou o líder – parece que estamos preso em uma emboscada – Peter já havia se tornado rato de novo e todos se viravam para James – mate-o

Sirius viu todos se virarem com as varinhas em punho para Pontos, voltou sua forma humana e com a varinha em punho.

- Nossa que falta de educação – comentou James – vão me matar sem nem ter direito ao ultimo pedido?

- Cale a boca – mandou um comensal

- Queridinho, a única que pode me calar a boca é minha esposa – falou – desculpa mas não acho você sexy

- Único homem sexy aqui sou eu – comentou Sirius – Eu acho que acabo com mais deles que você Pontas

- Tadinho, adora perde para mim

E a luta começou. Severo saiu de fininho, ele ia chamar reforços e depois se tacaria no chão dizendo que foi atingido por um feitiço, seria solto e falaria para seu Lord que tinha a proteção de Albus Dumbledore. Porém ele nem precisou sair, o esquadrão de auror já estavam entrando. Ele só precisava agora saber se existia um traidor.

*

Lily aguardava na salinha de espera com Neville no seu colo. O pequeno dormia tranquilamente, enquanto ela não conseguia fechar os olhos. Melody havia sido levada a uma sala com pediatra e não havia nada que ela poderia fazer. Por incrível que pareça ela queria que o Potter estivesse ali com ela.

*  
A batalha estava com força total, feitiços voavam para todos os lados, gritos ecoavam pela casa, corpos caídos no chão e outros ainda lutavam com as varinhas em punhos. James duelava com três comensais, eles estavam em menor número, mas seus inimigos não eram muito experientes. O moreno derrubou os três e foi correndo ajudar Remo que estava num combate corpo a corpo com dois brutamontes.

- Se vocês fossem espertos largariam meu amigo – aviso James, antes de mirar a varinha e estuporar um dos brutamontes, porém neste tempo o outro já havia sacado a varinha e atirava feitiços contra o auror.

James tinha que adminitir que ele era um bom duelador, mas ele era melhor. Logo havia acabado com aquela palhaça e foi até o amigo que estava caído no chão.

– Remo? – perguntou preocupado. O loiro não se mexia – Aluado não faz isso, não tem graça – James pediu tentando sentir o pulso do amigo. Ele ainda batia, mas estava fraco – Eu não vou te deixar morrer – e aparatou.

*

Sirius viu James levando o Aluado desacordado. Eles estavam perdendo aquela luta. Os comensais pareciam brotar do chão. Escutou o chefe dos auror bater em retirada. Ele só sairia dali quando capturasse os assassinos dos amigos. Sentiu alguém segurando seu braço: Marlene.

- Vamos sair daqui – pediu ela

- Você sai, eu tenho ainda assuntos pendentes

- Não Sirius, estamos todos morrendo. Por favor, eu não posso deixar você morrer. Eu te amo

Sirius olhou para morena e a beijou.

- Vamos sair daqui – porém algo captou sua visão. Peter estava lá no meio da batalha, sem saber o que fazer – eu tenho que ir lá

- Vamos nós dois – afirmou ela

*

James saiu correndo pelo corredores do St. Mungus, berrando por ajuda, com Aluado no colo. A respiração dele estava irregular, como se fosse parar a qualquer momento.  
- Por favor – pediu , mas todos os curandeiros estavam ocupados – Lily – ela podia ajudar.

Lily ainda aguarda noticias do médico quando viu um patrono em forma de cervo iluminar: "Por favor, me ajude". A ruiva pegou Neville no colo e correu.

Peter sabia que tinha que sair dali antes que alguém percebesse algo. Mas algo o impedia de sair dali e como se tivesse um feitiço o prendendo aquela casa. Um lado o considerava um amigo e o outro aguarda a sua provação de lealdade. Ele estava ferrado.

*  
Snape estava assistindo a destruição, ele não ia se sacrificar e ter que tomar um partido. Mas o rato parecia estar preso na ratoeira. Ele era um traidor, mas nunca trairia o seu amor. Não importava que ela só considerava um amigo, ele morreria por ela. Lily era sua vida, a sua única alegria. Sua salvação.

*

James viu Lily correndo com Neville no colo. Lagrimas corriam pelo seu rosto. Seu amigo estava morrendo no seus braços e ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Lily – pediu

- Eu cuido dele – prometeu, apontando para James colocar Remo na maca – A onde você vai?

- Ajudar os outros – e aparatou.

- Nev – a ruiva acordou o menino – você fica aqui me esperando. Já volto.

*

Sirius tentava chegar perto de Rabicho, mas não conseguia. Os comensais não deixavam se aproximar. Ele se virou para trás para mandar a Marlene embora. Mas era tarde de mais, a morena comemora a vitoria contra o comensal a sua frente, com grande sorriso no rosto quando foi atingida por jato verde pela costa.

- MARLENE – berrou Sirius correndo em sua direção – Por favor não faz isso comigo – pediu ele – por favor, eu te amo

Ela nunca escutou aquelas palavras. A morte já havia levado.

*  
Peter viu Sirius chorando abraçado o corpo da Mckinnon. Ele sabia que logo Almofadinhas ia sair querendo matar todo mundo. Ele tinha que matá-lo, isso provaria de quem ia ser leal. Mas sabia que não teria coragem para matá-lo pessoalmente. Viu James aparatar no meio do caus, o moreno focalizou Sirius e foi em sua direção. Ele não sabia quem ia ser livrar: James ou Sirius.

Olhou para o outro lado, apontou a varinha para direção dos amigos e murmurou um feitiço. Isso não os mataria apenas deixaria ferido.

*

James escutou um feitiço sendo lançado a sua direção e de Sirius, se jogou em cima do amigo e viu o feitiço bater em comensal que começou a se contorcer de dor e sangue escorriam pela sua pele.

- Vamos sair daqui – falou James, segurando um Sirius louco para matar alguém e corpo de Marlene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 Mudanças**

Neville esperava Lily voltar da sala quando a sua tia Faye, a loira glamorosa, que ele odiava. Ela sorriu para o pequenino.

- Oi Nev – sorriu, um sorriso frio e falso – esta sozinho aqui?

- A Tia Li esta lá dentro – apontou para a porta

Faye sorriu. Ela ia tirar aquela criança do casalzinho Potter e assim ia mostrar que ela é a melhor. Que Alice, sua prima, não tinha como impedir dela ser melhor. Ela pode ter casado com Frank, o amor da sua vida, mas no final das contas era com ela que seus filhos iam ficar.

"Cara assistente social, você deveria vim fazer uma visitinha ao St Mungus"

*  
James estava ao de Sirius que olhava para o teto. Ele não gostava de ver seu amigo assim. Respirou fundo.

- Almofadinhas..

- Cala Boca, não vem com desculpas: ela foi dessa para melhor – respirou fundo – Eu sou o melhor

- Rapazes – chamou um auror – nós vamos interrogar alguns comensais. Vocês vão?

Os dois concordaram e seguiram o auror.

Lily saiu da sala, deixando Remo dormindo. O lobisomem já estava se recuperando, sorte dele que era mais resistente que os outros bruxos, os genes da sua maldição provou que nem sempre são uma maldição.

- Senhora Potter – chamou uma voz. Uma assistente social e Faye.

- Sim?

- Só para avisar senhora Potter – comentou a assistente – Os Logonbottons são responsabilidade a parti de hoje de Faye e seu marido. Uma boa noite

- Na verdade ex-marido – falou Faye – não fico bem com comensais, sabe? Eu linda do lado de um homem mal, macha minha imagem

Neville chorava baixinho.

- A senhora não pode fazer isso – exclamou a ruiva

- Você devia ser mais responsável,senhora Potter. Melody esta internada sem ninguém do seu lado e Neville jogado aqui sozinho. Faye mesmo não sendo responsável estava aqui. Adeus

Faye esperou a assistente sumir e sorriu.

- Eles eram para ser meus filhos, não se preocupe vou cuidar bem deles.

*  
James e Sirius encaravam os comensais sendo torturados em busca de informação. Quando um deles começou a rir.

- Cala boca – mandou um auror de cabelos castanhos

- Sabe os Logonbottons eram muito mais divertidos – respondeu o auror – eles imploraram tanto

- O QUE? – berrou James

- Se controle Potter – mandou o auror de cabelos castanhos, Damon – o que você quis dizer?

- Quer que eu desenhe? EU MATEI ELES – e riu

- Tirem o Potter e Black daqui – e olhou para comensal – e você esta preso seu infeliz.

James estava quase na porta quando voltou correndo e acertou um belo soco na cara do comensal.

- A próxima vez que nós encontramos – falou sendo arrastado por outros auror – eu te mato

James foi jogado do lado de fora junto com Sirius

- Os dois se comportem, ou irei ser obrigado a fazer algo

Os dois afirmaram. Eles sabiam que Damon ia cuidar muito bem do assassino. Damon era um dos melhores amigos de Frank.

*  
James chegou em casa e encontrou tudo apagado e Lily chorando no tapete. Será que ela já sabia?

- Lily?

A ruiva levantou os olhos e o abraçou.

- Ei ruiva, olha..

- Ela os levou James, Faye conseguiu a guarda dos pequenos

- Como? – perguntou perplexo. Mas antes da ruiva responder uma coruja posou no ombro de James. A mulher pegou a carta e seu rosto perdeu o pouco de cor que tinha.

- Lenaa..

- Shi – Falou James abraçando-a – eu estou aqui, meu amor, eu estou aqui

*  
Snape olhava para Dumbledore. O segredo que havia contado, a verdade sobre Peter Pettigrew.

- Nós temos que agir com calma Severo, será um grande choque quando os outros...

- Estou nem ai para eles - cortou

- Você só quer tirar ele de perto da Lily? – Snape acenou concordando – Lily e os marotos são um pacote

- Infelizmente

- Vamos ficar de olho nele – comentou Dumbledore – Você tem certeza disso?

- Eu o vi conversando com o comensal lá. Se foi uma armadilha ou se foi real, não posso afirma

*  
O dia seguinte amanheceu com sol lindo. Sirius achava que alguém estava tirando uma com sua cara. Como podia fazer sol? Pelo amor de Merlin, hoje era um enterro, o enterro da única mulher que conseguiu ganhar seu coração. O cemitério estava cheio, Marlene sempre fora amada por todos, popular, linda.

James estava lá do seu lado, a ruiva teimosa ficou em casa com a frase: "eu quero lembrar dela sempre sorrindo". Sim ele também queria lembrar dela assim. Aquilo tudo era ridículo, Lena, a sua Lena, odiava preto. E só se via preto. A sua Lena, odiava tristeza e ele estava se controlando para não chorar.

- Ela deve estar odiando isso tudo – falou James adivinhando seus pensamentos – por isso, segundo a Lily, devíamos brindar a Marlene – tirou um whisy de fogo de dentro do paletó – Ela ia odiar vê nós chorando.  
Sirius aceitou e bebeu uma dose

- A mulher mais linda desse mundo. A minha mulher.

Os dias foram passando, Sirius foi se isolando das pessoas se afastando o único que conversa era James, Peter foi cada vez mais se aproximando do casal Potter e Snape sempre estava de olho nele. Remo logo saiu do hospital, por não querer correr o risco de atrapalhar mais alguém também começou a se afastar. Remo se culpava por perde a guarda de Neville e Melody, se ele não tivesse se machucado, Nev não estaria sozinho.

James e Lily se juntavam cada vez mais, os dois conversavam, se apoiavam um no outro.

**FlashBacks**

"James estava vendo a Lily preparar uma janta, pós voltarem da casa de Faye. A ruiva tinha os cabelos preços e cantarolava uma musica trouxa.

- Que ajuda Li? – perguntou indo ao lado dela

- Pode indo lavar a louça – respondeu ela sorrindo

- Ops – falou James quando ligou a torneira forte de mais – Foi sem querer ruiva – falou ele rápido quando viu a mulher o olhando com raiva – Saiba que você fica linda assim molhada

- Potter – falou ela tentando parecer braba – você merece um castigo

- O que você vai fazer? – perguntou ele olhando ela se mexer até a geladeira e pegar cubos de gelo.

- Nada de mais – respondeu se aproximando e colocando os cubos de gelos na cola da camisa dele

-isso esta gelado – reclamou ele pulando enquanto ela ria – Guerra – falou e começou a jogar água nela. Logo toda a cozinha estava molhada e os dói riam juntos"

"Lily estava chorando quando James chegou em casa aquela noite, ele não falou nada apenas a abraçou a forte e falou: Eu estou aqui, lírio"

"James estava com as costas doendo não agüentava mais correr por Londres atrás de comensais que pareciam cada vez mais se duplicarem  
- Você esta com uma cara de dor – comentou Lily preocupada olhando por sobre o livro  
- Só as minhas costas – falou sorrindo  
- Vire-se – mandou ela – eu sou curandeira esqueceu? – ele balançou a cabeça – eu curo nisso rapidinho – ela murmurou um feitiço e depois sorriu – Pronto  
- Obrigada ruiva"

**Fim dos FlashBacks**

Todos os dias o casal Potter faziam visitas de manhãs a Melody que vinha se curando da doença. E as noites, pós trabalho, a um Neville que gostava da nova família. O menino, não estava sofrendo nenhum mal trato, segundo James, Neville tinha sorte de ser parecido com o pai.

- Olá Nev – falou Lily lhe entregando alguns doces – para você guardar ai, caso sinta saudades chocolate sempre resolve

- Obrigada – sorriu ele – vamos passear a onde hoje?

- Que tal ao um zoológico trouxa? – falou James sorrindo

- Obaaa

James se jogou no sofá depois de um dia no zoológico.

- Faye mudou muito – comentou Lily – ela parece ser uma boa mãe

- Ela sempre quis ser Alice, agora ela é – respondeu James – acho que Neville e Melody estão melhor lá que com nós

- Sim – suspirou a ruiva – estamos em uma guerra. Faye esta morando longe disso tudo, vai ser bom para eles também viverem longe disso

- O que foi?

- Só queria que eles tivessem aqui sabe – James a abraçou – me acostumei a ter crianças em casa

- Eu também.

Os dois ficaram ali abraçados. Ambos querendo mais que aqueles abraço, mas com medo de quebrar aquela amizade construída nós últimos dias. Lily tinha medo de James a ter superado e ele por sua vez tinha medo de perde um pouco de Lily que havia conquistado. E por isso, ambos continuavam ali abraçados como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

- Severo? – chamou Dumbledore – E as investigações contra Peter?

- Nenhum novidade, a duvida permanece – falou frustrado

- Então continuamos a vigiar – comentou o velho diretor olhando o terrenos do castelo

James, Lily, Sirius, Remo, Peter estavam sentados numa mesa da mansão de Faye. Melody havia ganhado alta naquela manhã, e a loira havia organizado uma festa para pequena. Neville corria pelo jardins e senhora Longbottom iria se mudar para casa de Faye. Iam construir uma família.

Lily apreciava a mudança que Faye havia feito em si mesma. Ainda não confiava na loira, mas confia na senhora Longbottom, sabia que a avó daquele pequeninho sempre varia o melhor para eles.

- Sabe – comentou Sirius tirando Lily dos seus pensamentos – Agora não tem mais motivo para vocês serem casados

Lily encarou Sirius assustada, ela não havia pensando nisso. Não havia mais motivo para ser a senhora Potter, não havia mais motivo para ela justificar a presença de James na sua vida e ela não queria que ele fosse embora. Não importava mais o passado. Ela sabia que ele era o bruxo da sua vida.

*  
O casal Potter chegou em casa sem trocar nenhuma palavra ambos tinham o pensamentos fixo nas palavras de Sirius.

- Eu acho que nós devíamos entregar esta casa a Faye – comentou Lily – afinal ela é das crianças

James concordou

- E sobre o casamento..

- Não se preocupe ruiva. Não vou ser um ex chato – falou forçando um sorriso – acho melhor arrumar nossas coisas

- Claro..

Lily foi caminhando até o quarto para dar adeus a James. Ele havia praticamente a expulsado da sua vida. Entrou no que era o quarto deles e as malas do maroto já estavam feitas sobre a cama e ele encarava o nada.

-James?

- Lily – falou virando o rosto na direção da ruiva

- Vim dizer adeus – exclamou ela baixinho e se virou para ir embora.

James apenas ficou vendo a onde há pouco tempo se encontrava a mulher da sua vida. Segundo Remo, quando nós amamos temos que deixarem eles livres.

"Cala boca" pensou "E a Lily seu idiota. Quem disse que o Remo tem que estar certo sempre?"

- RUIVA – berrou e começou a correr escada a baixo a procura daquela mulher. Ela não estava mais em casa, mas ele não ia desistir sem que ela falasse pelo menos um não

Uma semana havia passado, todos os dias depois do trabalho Lily visitava as crianças na casa de Faye, a loira estava a cada dia se tornando uma grande amiga. Um dia e um não ia ao cemitério levar flores a Lena, todas vermelhas e belas. E todos os dias pensava como era idiota de ter saído daquela casa sem ter declarado.

Lily chegou no seu antigo apartamento e se jogou do sofá. Sua vida parecia sem vida, triste, deprimida. Escutou um barulho e abriu os olhos. Ela morava sozinha, não tinha animais, ou seja, nenhum motivo para ter um barulho aquele horário. Pegou a varinha e se encaminhou para a origem do barulho: o quarto.

O corredor que leva o quarto estava silencioso , escuro e a porta do quarto fechada. Respirando fundo e sentindo uma daquelas retardadas do filme de terror trouxa, usou a varinha para abrir a porta. Uma luz forte a cegou e um cheio de rosas a inundou. Piscou os olhos verdes esmeralda e com passos firmes e curtos, com a varinha apontada entrou no que deveria ser seu quarto. Mas aquilo estava longe de ser seu quarto, parecia mais um jardim. A cama estava coberta de rosas, um pouco mais alto que ela dançava fotos dela com...James.

- Oi Ruiva – falou uma voz que ela conhecida

- James...

- O próprio: lindo, sexy e todinho seu – sorriu ele enquanto os olhos dela fica embasados por lagrimas que ela se recusava deixar cair – A um coisa que devia ter feito há muito tempo e direito. Lily Evans quer sair comigo? Um encontro

- O que eu ganho com isso? – perguntou sorrindo

- Eu adoraria te mostra ruiva – falou ele andando com passos rápidos em sua direção e tomando do braços. Os dois se encaram e o mundo desapareceu. Só existia ele. Só existia aquela vontade louca de ficarem juntos. Nenhum dos dois sobem quem tomou a iniciativa, mas logo ambos estavam se beijando. Um beijo de verdade que demonstrava todo amor que sentiam

- E agora ruiva, aceita?

- Eu acho que você esta começando a me convencer – respondeu ela antes de ser beijada de novo.

Fim do capitulo

Kait weasley –aaai obrigada, mesmo. G/D é gina e draco? Bom continuação agora só epilogo, tem outra fanfic OPS sendo posta J/L o resto são 2 da nova geração e uma da minha amiga.

PS: Se alguém ler por favor de sinal de vida, é importante como escritora saber o que vocês acham da fanfic para continuar motivada a escrever J/L. Obrigada


	8. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

James olhava a ruiva adormecida. Os cabelos acajusados caiam como cascatas pela costa cheia de pintinhas. Ela era linda, parecia um anjo ali adormecida em seus braços. Ele nem conseguia se lembrar da época dos "não e é Evans, Potter" e nem daquela semana que ele deixou ela ir. Ele só queria lembrar do primeiro encontro verdadeiro que tiveram num restaurante italiano, depois os inúmeros passeios, beijos e a decisão de continuarem casados.

- Bom dia – falou Lily se mexendo. Ela abriu aquelas duas esmeraldas que ele tanto amavam

- Bom dia meu amor – exclamou sorrindo e a beijando de leve nos lábios – eu te amo mais que tudo

- Bom eu acho que você vai mudar essa frase – comentou ela se levantando – James..

- Por favor, não me diga que vais fugir com aquele curandeiro boiola, não espera é o Sirius?

A ruiva riu e balançou a cabeça

- Tolo, não vou te deixar – sorriu e deu um selinho nele – mas acho que você vai ter que amar outra pessoa – falou passando a mão na barriga – papai

- Vo-você está grav.. – gaguejou

- Sim senhor – sorriu – James ?– perguntou quando viu o maroto levantando e andando para um lado para outro

- Deita – mandou ele quando a ruiva começou a ir na sua direção – você não pode fazer esforço, eu preciso ..

- Você não gostou da noticia? – perguntou ela preocupada

- Eu amei ruiva – afirmou ele sorrindo – mas estou com medo, Neville e Melody são prova que eu não sei cuidar de uma criança.

- Bom eu acho que agora esta na hora de aprender – falou ela sorrindo – você já vem treinando, todos os finais de semana quando as crianças vem para cá

- Eu te amo – falou ele lhe dando um selinho e se ajoelhou e beijou a barriga dela – eu posso ser atrapalhado, mas prometo  
estar sempre aqui por você Harry

- Harry?

- Harry James Potter – respondeu beijando a esposa – vai ser o maior bruxo de todos

Fim

Então gente, mais uma fanfic terminando. Obrigado por lerem e comentarem. Fico muito feliz e empolgada em escrever mais J/L. Estou pensando em uma nova fanfic e logo tem novidades para você.

Obrigada mesmo.

ps: se gostam de J/L estou postando OPS

ps: se gostam de romione – a fanfic como agua para chocolate

ps: se gostam de nova geração – The Secret (suspense) e The adventures of big family (algo mais comédia e aventura)

Jandryce S – Sim ele devia morrer. Mas nunca ia conseguir escrever uma morte boa suficiente para ele. Porque ele merece algo ruim. Sim ela mudou, pessoas mudam, raramente mas ela mudou.

Adhara Potter - Sim James é super perfeito

Kait weasley – Ai que bom que gostou. Nunca escrevi D/G, nem li. Lendo minhas outras fic? Aiiiii que fofa. Obrigada.

Luna Eyelesbarrow – essa acabou flor, mas tem outras fanfic por ai

Lais Oliveira1 - OOOOI. Então Nev sempre é divo. Cena do banheiro kkk Nem foi minha ideia, tinha leitoras taradas na época. AAAAMEI SEUS COMENTARIOS LINDOOOOS.


End file.
